Dust in the Wind
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Anzu was kidnapped by two thieves and was shocked to find that she was slowly falling in love with the worst of them. MalikxAnzu Complete
1. Kidnapped

SOTR: Thanks to Malik Fan 03 who inspired this on Thursday, November 6th 2003! I am going to put a lot of hard work into this fic for Malik Fan 03! Thanks Moi!  
  
Summary: Anzu is about to get married to The Pharaoh, Yami, thought she doesn't want to. Unfortunately, the palace is raided by thieves and Anzu is at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Takes place in Ancient Egypt  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't owned Yu-Gi-Oh in any lifetime.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Anzu sat beside the window, watching the sun gradually come up. She as inside Yami's Palace and had recently woke up. She woke up every morning since she was young just to see the sun rise. She stood up and headed to the Temple of Ra. She kneeled down and prayed, "Ra, please keep me and all of Egypt safe from Evil. Mostly from Heishin, the horrible High Preist and Sorcerer. I shall help keep Evil away as long as you are beside me, helping me too. Also, please help Yami reconsider about this marriage. I do not wish to be forced to love someone falsely. Thank you." She opened her eyes, and gently sighing, stood up and going to drink some Holy Water.  
  
Anzu watched as the rest of Metropolis awoke from there slumber. "Good morning Anzu." Yami said, coming to her.  
  
"Good Morning, My Pharaoh." He smiled at her, then left to see his advisor, Simon Muran (I'm getting most of these names from the PS game, Yugioh, Forbidden Memories). Anzu watched him leave. When he was out of sight, she bowed her head in defeat. 'I'm a toy to him. Once we're married, he'll get his child in an instant, then divorce me or have me put on the stake to die.' She thought, mentally crying, physically staying strong. Her eyes hardened as she thought about it. 'But I won't give in. I won't let him do that.' Her soft eyes returned as she stared at some Arabs happily playing in the Metropolis market. "They're so free." She murmured. Her lips curved in a small, sweet smile. She remembered her old friend, Jou. 'I should go visit him and his sister, Shizuka.' She decided thoughtfully. She went don the many flight of stairs, heading to the large doors that led outside. She walked slowly to the place of where her best friends lived. "Anzu!!" she heard the honeyed voice of Shizuka, her red hair flying as she ran to Anzu. "How are you? Come on in!" Shizuka led Anzu to her home, smiling and chatting with Anzu, telling her all about what has been happening. "Jou can be such an air head, Anzu! There was this merchant lady and he was totally rejected!! Ha ha ha!" Anzu laughed with her. "OOHH! And we went to the Temple of Obelisk, and that priest, Seto, him and Jou almost ripped each other's throats! Jou was thrown out, though. But Seto's so nice to me!" Shizuka blushed. Anzu could tell that she thought the priest quite cute. "I'm sure he is, Shizuka." Anzu teased  
  
"W-What are you implying?!" Shizuka asked, her face growing red.  
  
"I'm thinking that_"  
  
"Hey, who's here sis?" Jou poked his head out from the kitchen. "Anzu! Hey! How are ya doin'?"  
  
"Nice, Jou. And you?"  
  
"I've been better. That smug priest threw me out harder than he should have! The prick." Jou growled, angry at thinking of Seto.  
  
"He's not that bad, Jou!" Shizuka countered "Seto's nice to me! IF you didn't have such a smart mouth, then you'd be fine!"  
  
"Psh. He has to big of an ego to deal with. Literally. And he calls me those disgusting creatures called DOGS (remember, in ancient Egypt, they worshipped cats, and were disgusted by dogs)."  
  
"Jou..."Shizuka said, then sighed. "I'll go get some fresh water from the fountain, ok Anzu, Jou?"  
  
"OK!" Jou and Anzu chimed. 'It's good to be back with my friends.' Anzu thought. "So Anzu! What have you been doing lately?" Jou asked, starting up a conversation.  
  
"Nothing really. Preparing for the wedding." Anzu replied.  
  
"Oh. Yea. The wedding. Damn, I hate that Pharaoh! Forcin' ya in to marryin' him! Damn!"  
  
"It's ok, Jou. I mean, maybe Ra will talk to Yami and he'll change his mind!" Anzu suggested.  
  
"RA shoulda knocked some sense in to him long ago!" Jou mumbled angrily. Anzu shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Jou, can't you just calm down for one minute? I mean, Yami isn't that bad!"  
  
"Yea...I guess he is a pretty good guy. But he should let you have a say in the matter!"  
  
"He's Pharaoh, Jou. It doesn't matter what I say. HE can have what ever he wants."  
  
"True."  
  
"I'm back!" Shizuka announced, bringing in a bucket full of water. "Thirsty anyone?"  
  
"I AM!!!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
"Big brother, you always are!!" Shizuka pointed out.  
  
"And always hungry!" Anzu added, laughing. Shizuka put some water in 2 cups and gave one to Jou and the other to Anzu. During the next hour or two, the friends laughed and talked, until Anzu had to leave for her prayers. "Bye Anzu! Come back anytime!" Shizuka said, waving.  
  
"Don't worry, I will!!" Anzu called, waving, while walking.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Anzu ate lunch quickly, then hurriedly went to the Temple of Ra to inform him of her morning. "RA, I saw my friends this morning, and Jou seems to keep on getting in trouble with the Priest of the Temple of Obelisk. I worry that he may get in trouble with the Pharaoh as well. Please guide him in making peace with both Seto and Yami. Shizuka is fine, but I fear she seems too lonely. She cares much about Seto, the Preist I spoke about. I hope you can solve love between those two. Thank You my God." Anzu opened her eyes and stood up and drank some Holy Water. She headed back to the Palace, when she was almost positive she heard a scream from inside. She shrugged it off, thinking she was hallucinating. She headed to her room, deciding to take a nap, as seeing she was weary and fatigued. Then, when she was passing a room, someone crashed into her, coming from the room. The impact caused her to fall over. "Ouch!" she mumbled, rubbing her rear. She looked up to see a white-haired thief who looked like he was in shock. She recognized him as the horrible, cold-hearted Tomb Robber, thief, and murderer, Bakura. "Bakura!! Come on you fool!! The guards are coming!" his partner, Malik said, running over. "Oh shit!" Bakura cursed, getting up, and was about to run when a thought ran thought his head. 'What is the wench decides to rat on us?! We can't take any chances!' he grabbed her, flinging her on his back. "Keep quiet and we might not kill you." He said hoarsely. She nodded numbly, not knowing what else she can do. "Come on, let's go!" Malik said again. The two escaped out of the window, gliding through the frightened crowds to an alley and taking the back roads to there hide-out. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: First chapter, complete! Please review and give me some ideas for upcoming chapters! 


	2. Ransom

Disclaimer: Wow! Kazuki Takahashi owns yugioh?? Dang, man!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Whoa! You guys really like this fic, eh? Thanks to MarikzAngel for inspiring this chapter! Tee hee! But first..........  
  
Pink and White Snow: Malik and Anzu?? Hmm...maybe...  
  
TeaFan123: I can't tell you the pairing! Nope, nope! I won't! Hehehe...ain't I a bitch? (^_^) Anyways, glad you love this fic.  
  
Malik Fan 03: Yup, I HAD to remember the date! (O_o) How do you know it's gonna be Anzu and Bakura, huh?? It might end up being Yami and Anzu or Seto and Anzu! Or maybe even Jou and Anzu, which it'll probably end up as!!!!!! And I don't think it was too rushed. Anzu was just rushed. Oh, I ain't mad, just pointing out that it ain't Bakura and Anzu, so Har Har!  
  
Yaoi-Rated-R: Merchant lady??? OOH!! It was none other than........I WON'T TELL! Because she's a very important part in the story! Ho-ho-ho-ho- ho!!*makes that laugh Princess Ayeka does, off of Tenchi Muyo* Oh, alright, it's.......................the merchant lady.  
  
Raine:*falls off seat, spitting her juice all over*  
  
SOTR: My Ra, Raine, calm the hell down!*helps her friend* Anways...  
  
MarikzAngel: (O_o) are you a valley girl or something Coz you were going "and she can go all like and he'll be all like..." No offense! I always say like in like, all my sentences!  
  
Raine: (@_@) And it gets totally annoying.  
  
SOTR: of you're not going to be supportive, shut up.  
  
Raine: eh. Whatever.  
  
SOTR: Thank you MarikzAngel for inspiring this chapter!  
  
Raine: COME ON! You already used up a whole page!  
  
SOTR: bite me, college girl!  
  
Raine: I'm not in college!  
  
SOTR: (=_=) leave me alone.......  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Anzu burning hot and the 2 robbers hadn't stopped for one pit stop yet. She was hungry and was thirsty. Her throat was scorched and she was tired of having to sit on this camel's hump for over and hour. She mumbled something from her gag. Bakura looked up. "What's your problem, wench?" he spat. He took the cloth off of her mouth. "I'M THIRSTY!!!" she wailed. He glared at her and pulled her off of the camel and put her on the sand. He poured some cold water down her dry mouth. She drank it lovingly. He put the cap back on his container. She sighed then said, "I'm hungry."  
  
"That's your problem, now shut up!" he barked. "Besides, you're walking now." Malik was far ahead. She grumbled and stood up. "Well..." she mumbled to herself. "I guess I'd rather marry Yami other than stay here." She didn't think he'd hear, but Bakura heard. He suddenly grabbed her. "What did you just say?" he said, his eyes locked on hers.  
  
"Uh...that I'd rather see Yami die?" she tried.  
  
"No you didn't. You said you'd rather marry Yami. Now why would you say that??" his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I said that? Really? Well, I meant~"  
  
"Are you ENGAGED to him??"  
  
"Uh, no?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Uh, no?"  
  
"The hell?! Yes you are you lying piece of worthlessness!" he snapped, shoving her into the hot sand. "Now tell me the truth! Are you engaged to that fucking Pharaoh or not?!" he snarled.  
  
"NO! NO I'm not!!!"  
  
"You lie!! Tell me the truth or I'll destroy you! I won't hesitate as you know. I am a killer after all!" she gulped.  
  
"I-I'm engaged to him." She murmured.  
  
"What? I can't hear you."  
  
"I'm engaged to Yami!!" she said loudly. They could hear Malikswearing about 'kidnapping the Pharaoh's wench'. They both sweatdropped.Bakura pulled her harshly to her feet. She trembled, knowing that he'd do something stupid. "Start walking." He hissed, glaring. She nodded and walked fast, Bakura right behind her. 'I can escape if I try my hardest...' she thought and glanced behind her to see Bakura glaring at her back. She took a deep breath and sprinted. Bakura wasn't fast enough, but Malik was. He tripped off his camel, and ran after her. He wasn't the one who kidnapped her, but he guessed Bakura had something planned that included her. "HEY!!" Malik called. He was near enough, He jumped on top of her. Her face collided with the sand.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yami searched the palace halls for his fiancé, Anzu, but he couldn't see her anywhere. 'Where is she?' he thought worriedly. He decided to see if Jou knew.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Jou was surprised to see Yami walking up to him. "Somethin' I can do for you,. My Pharaoh?" Jou asked softly.  
  
"Yes. Have you seen Anzu? She hasn't been at the Palace this after noon, but was there for her noon prayers. No one saw her leave either." Jou's expression was of shock.  
  
"She went straight to the palace! Where could she have gone?" Jou asked, worry in his tone.  
  
"I thought and was hoping you would know!" Yami exclaimed, breaking down "What if she was kidnapped?!"  
  
"That's exactly what happened it seems." A cold voice said from behind them. They turned to see Seto. He had a piece of papyrus in one hand.  
  
"What do you mean,. Seto?" Yami asked.  
  
"Read this, Pharaoh. A scribe just interpreted this." Seto handed him the hieroglyphs. "Read."  
  
Foolish Pharaoh!  
  
I hope you're having FUN! Because I sure as hell am! Anyways, I think it might interest you to know that I have your "lovely" fiancé with me! Now, I'll give her back in one condition. You give me what I want—Egypt. You'd do ANYTHING for the one you love, wouldn't you? Of course, if you DON'T give me what I want, then she's mine until you do!  
  
I think you know who this is from!  
  
Yami gapped, not believing what he had read. "*&#*)&^(*^(*$^(*^Q*(%^#(&*%@% BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami had a foul mouth ofr a Pharaoh, but right now, he was fuming! "Tea..." he whispered.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Review and I'll continue! 


	3. Heishin

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for those who love me ideas, I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh. To bad for me, eh?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Thanks to the 7 people who reviewed! People seem to really love this fic! Wow!  
  
Destino-Ciego: (^^;) Hi! I don't know any Spanish, except 'GATO' which means cat, right? (.) Fine you big bully! I guess I have to ruin this...THIS ISN'T A YAMI/ANZU FIC! (-_-) I hate that coupling too. He is spoiled WAY too much.  
  
Rabidmoose: Yeah, I'm going to try giving more detail about the surroundings. Don't worry. I just checked out this Ancient Egyptian Civilization book that I'm reading, so there'll be some differences and stuff. But I'll get to that in a bit.  
  
Forever_faded: Mai isn't in this fic. It isn't Joey anyhow, it's Jou. Well, Mai might be in here. Depends if I can somehow fit her in. Everyone knows it'll be Serenity/Seto I'm sure.  
  
TeaFan123: ACK! I just noticed that!! I didn't mean to Tea down there people! I'm just more used to Tea than Anzu! Sorry! Bakura wasn't paying attention, the dipstick. (--_____--)  
  
Lunar Dragon 209: Hmm. Longer chapters? I'll try the best I can, ok? Ok! And glad you like it!  
  
Sailor Tiamat: THREESOME?? (OO;) Uh, no. And I ain't going to tell you! Why do you suppose I put it as Romance/Suspense? Hmm?? So you will just have to wait and see! (^_^) Oh, but it may be a threesome, I still have to decide!  
  
Raine: When you say threesome, what do you mean? You don't mean in...bed do you?  
  
SOTR: Nah, that's for another fic that's coming up.*grin*  
  
Raine: Oh, that one.  
  
SOTR: Yep! Will you do the honors?  
  
Raine: Of...?  
  
SOTR: (.) Making the separation lines!!  
  
Raine: sure, but I'm changing them...  
  
SOTR: Whateva. Enjoy!  
  
ATTENTION! ANZU ISN'T A VILLAGER! SHE IS ACTUALLY YAMI'S SISTER!! BACK IN ANCIENT EGYPT IT WASN'T ALOUD FOR THE PHARAOH TO MARRY A PEASANT, THEREFORE, ANZU IS YAMI'S SISTER.SHE WAS JUST TRANSFERRED FROM THE WOMAN'S PALACE TO THE MAIN PALACE. THANKYOU.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
Yami sat silently waiting for his trusted companion to come and guide him. The doors opened and a tan, blue-eyed man in robes walked in, adjusting his necklace that hung around his neck. The man bowed and kissed the ground on which the Pharaoh had walked on(that's what they had to do back then).  
  
"That is not necessary, we have more important matters, like my sister, MY BRIDE!" Yami said getting hotter by the minute. He had bags under his eyes. Luckily, he stayed awake to perform his daily rituals this morning.  
  
"Yes, I know my Pharaoh." The man said, getting up. "And I suppose that this will not be new news of what I am about to say."  
  
"What?" Yami turned, hardly wanting to know.  
  
"Well, a slave~"  
  
"Slaves always say things to get attention, why listen to the grimy little pests?!" Yami snapped, obviously moody. The wary man sighed.  
  
"My Pharaoh...we have nothing to lose." He said softly. The Pharaoh nearly grunted in response. "The slave said he was sure he saw Anzu in the White Desert" Yami's head shot up.  
  
"She burn up in there!" He exclaimed worriedly. "They can't possibly have enough water to survive out there!"  
  
"Unless they intend on going in the Dakhla Oasis." The man finished.  
  
"That is true. Oh, Anzu. What will happen to you...please be safe, my sister...my love." Yami looked out to the sands of his country.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
Anzu opened her eyes to see green trees above her. She could smell fresh water, yet she felt her hands and feet bound tight, a gag in her mouth. She couldn't move, even if she wanted to. She saw no one around her. 'Where are the killers? Oh Ra no! I can't die! They didn't leave me to die here, did they? Oh please, please, please! I don't want to die this way!' Tea's heart thumped. Around her she could see green grass, a bit of sand and pink flowers that had just finished blooming. In the desert she a saw a large pyramid. 'The Great Pyramid of Cheops!' Anzu realized. She felt her stomach growl and she became more worried. And became twice as worried when she heard something behind her. 'Who could it be? Oh Ra, please let me live, please let me~'  
  
"Bout time you woke. We thought you died. Though we'd have more trouble getting the throne that way, now wouldn't we? He sure as hell wants you alive. IF he saw you dead, we'd have to explain you committed suicide. Hehehe." She felt warms hands remove her gag as Bakura spoke to her. He kneeled in front of her, eyeing her, making her nervous. "I don't quite see what the Pharaoh sees in you. I see a dirty, ugly wench." He said, making Anzu's blood boil. She couldn't believe he had just said that! 'I am not ugly!'  
  
"I-if you don't mind me asking..."Anzu said hesitantly. "W-where are we?" she was afraid he'd gut her right then and there, so she chose her words carefully.  
  
"We're at the Dakhla Oasis, The White Desert. Where else would we be, wench?" Bakura popped a date in his mouth. Anzu looked at it hungrily, but decided that she would be wise not to say anything. She heard Malik coming towards them.  
  
"We should move on before the Pharaoh finds us. I think one of his pitiful slaves saw us. He'll tell their stuck-up Masters' we were there." Malik said, looking cautiously out in the blowing sands. "I think a sand storms heading this way." He added, his violet eyes scanning the sands, trying to find any source of the Pharaoh or his men.  
  
"We should stay here until the storm passes by then, Malik." Bakura said, tiredly. "Besides, the sun is setting, is it not? Let's rest for the time being." Malik took a long look at the storm that was heading towards them and said, "Fine. Only because the storm is so close. When it passes, we immediately get ready. I'd rather not take any chances with that fool." Malik sat down, eating a date. Anzu rested her head on the grassy ground, closing her eyes, not intending to sleep. She heard as the storm passed them and something was thrown over her. A while later, when she could hear silence, whatever was on her, was token off and shuffling was heard. "Wench, wake up." Bakura said, not too politely. She opened her eyes, and was helped up by Malik.  
  
"Since you are incapable of keeping a young WOMAN handled, I'll carry her this time." Malik said, heaving Anzu over his shoulder, and taking his camels reins. Bakura glared, before getting on his camel. "Fine, Malik. Let us go then." They walked without so much as a pit stop. They went through the night, until the next day. when the sun was overhead in the middle of the sky, they finally came to a stop. "About time." Bakura said.  
  
"It took good time, Bakura." Malik said.  
  
"True. At least the Pharaoh didn't find us. Come on." They walked to a fortress-like place. Anzu tried to see, but Malik kept pushing her head back, so she was unable to see anything.  
  
"Aye! Malik, Bakura! How are you? Gooooddd? You got a woman, yay!" a voice said.  
  
"This isn't for you Niko." (From Zelda, the Windwaker!) Bakura said. "She's our key to being Pharaoh." Niko pouted, wishing he could have the woman. "I never get to fool around with your guys' girls." He said sadly. "Anways, PASSWORD???" Niko said more strongly than before.  
  
"Niko, you change the stupid password more than the rapists here change women!" Malik said, exasperated.  
  
"Speaking of that, you might want to keep that beautiful woman away from men like me and the rapists in here!*licks lips*" Niko was shoved aside by Malik.  
  
"They won't get near here with me in the way." Malik said gruffly. Bakura shrugged and said, "She isn't pretty, Niko. She's uglier than camel dung." Anzu was PISSED. 'I AM NOT UGLY!!!' she screamed in her mind, but kept quiet. She decided she didn't want to get killed, at least not yet.  
  
Niko was forced to open the huge gates for the 2 tempered criminals. They shut on Malik and Bakura's back. Anzu was dropped on a stone ground and un- bounded. She stood up weakly. "I don't think you'll want to run away from us in here." Malik said. "The other ones here won't deal with it the same as we would." Malik said matter-of-factly. The place had jewels, corpse, and other things hanging on the walls. There were men all around. Some women that had been kidnapped and used as toys were there too. Getting whipped, or something else that is rather hurtful to the eye. Anzu looked fearfully around and reluctantly followed the 2 she should be fearful of, but theses men looked absolutely gruesome to Anzu. Compared to all the men around, Bakura and Malik were perfect angels. Anzu was disgusted by it all. There was skeletons and other things everywhere. Anzu stayed close to Malik, cause she had always considered him the strongest out the 2. Malik glanced at her, who was practically about to fall on to him. He made a noise of disgust, but they kept walking towards a place that only could Bakura, Malik and other individuals are allowed in. They withdrew a cloth and went in. A man that looked like a priest was sitting on the ground, smoking on some kind of bark. Inside, there was something, producing some smoke. Anzu coughed, and that was when he noticed he was not alone any longer. Anzu was hacking, hardly able to breathe. He looked up at the small feminine cough and stared at Anzu lustfully. Malik glared dangerously at the older man. He jumped and stood up. "(ahem) So Malik, who is this woman? Your own toy? Eh? Eh?" the man nudged Malik, grinning.  
  
"No. It's no one. And don't even think about touching her." Malik snapped, making the man back away.  
  
"Of course, Malik." Bakura sighed and left. Anzu didn't know whether she was supposed to leave with him. She was going to follow, when Malik said, "Do you want to get raped and killed?" Malik said.  
  
"N-n-no. I just thought I was..." Anzu trailed off.  
  
"No, now get back over here." She obeyed and stood behind him.  
  
"Now, Heru, I hope you have what I asked for." Malik said, addressing the man in front of him.  
  
"I would, Malik. But, um, you see..." Heru hesitated. Before he could finish, a bald man came in.  
  
"Master Malik!" the bald one said.  
  
"Aw, damn Rishido! I can't believe of ALL the moments, you just HAD to interrupt THIS one! What the hell is it?!" Malik turned to Rishido who nodded.  
  
"You see sir, I was just outside, a little ways away from here...and I saw Heishin—coming this way!" Rishido said.  
  
"How much ass to I have to kiss?! Well, go tell the others! I can't have him causing mischief again." Rishido nodded, bowed, and left. Malik shook his head, not believing the idiot sometimes. Anzu realized Malik was a very important person here. She stared at him in wonder. Her eyes were wide and chibi like.  
  
"Anyway, if~" Malik heard a loud shriek. Niko's.  
  
"Damn-it! When I say 'don't let him in' I mean don't let him in!!" Malik grabbed Anzu and they jogged outside and saw an unconscious Niko getting cared for as well as Heishin looking around. Malik threw Anzu over his shoulders and left instantly to the sorcerer. Anzu had never seen the evil dark-magic sorcerer. But now she was. She was looking in his face and she had never been anymore afraid than she had been in her life.  
  
"Hello Malik." Heishin said, grinning a creepy smile, sending shivers down Anzu's back. Malik put Anzu down and stared sternly at Heishin. He glanced over at Niko. "Heishin, what are you doing here? I already told you that you were not welcomed here and I meant it." Even though Heishin was much more older than Malik, Malik had more power over him in a way.  
  
"I know, but I still need your...help." Heishin said that raised suspicion to Anzu and Bakura who was only a couple of feet away.  
  
"We talked about this already. We're criminals, not an army." Malik said, through clenched teeth. Heishin had his staff behind his back, ready to strike at any time.  
  
"I know that as well as you do, but don't you sometimes wish you weren't? I can help you with that." Bakura was ready to pounce on this man's throat if he didn't shut the hell up.  
  
"No." Malik said flatly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Aren't we friends, Malik?" Heishin asked innocently.  
  
"I'd be much obliged if you'd leave now, Heishin. I have more important matters to deal with. And having you come and breaking in isn't going to help your reputation with me I'm afraid." The moment was tense and Heishin was sweating before he said, "Fine." He left, vowing he'd get back at Malik. Malik shook his head and sighed. He turned to Anzu and she didn't say anything. She was so afraid that she fainted. Malik caught her and gave Bakura a puzzled look, who merely shrugged and turned to do whatever it was he had to do.  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
SOTR: That was one of da best chapters, if I do say so myself! Anyway, I think I did better than any other chapter don'tcha' think? Review and tell! I need at LEAST 5 reviews to get my next chapter up! Oh, and give me more ideas for upcoming chapters. TTFN! 


	4. 4 ancient objects of the future, past an...

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would be in my grave...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Destino-Ciego: (O_________________________O) O.......k......  
  
Lunar Dragon 209: I'm only on the 2nd day. (O_o) I'll have her fed.  
  
Tea/anzufan: (O_O) WHOA! Uh, I am updating now, so chill and take a breather, dawg.  
  
Sailor Tiamet: I would have updated sooner, but ff.net was screwed up and wouldn't let  
  
me log in.  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: You think I'm going to tell you what the couple is?? *laughs* Nope,  
  
I'm not! You'll have to wait!  
  
TeaFan123: Hey, that's what they did in Ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh always either  
  
married his sister or daughter (*_*) Or a foreigner possibly. Yeah, I don't use Anzu in  
  
many of my fics as you might know.  
  
Malik Fan 03: Confused? What're you confused about? Of you want, I'll make a small  
  
mini chapter explaining some of this stuff. So, Yeah.  
  
SOTR: OK! I think you all would like to have me do my 4th chapter, hmm? Very well!  
  
Oh! Some of this chapter is from Malik Fan 03's idea! Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yami was furious! They weren't here. Though there had been footsteps. But when the  
  
Sand Storm had come, unfortunately, they lost track. His vizier{1}Simon looked at his  
  
Pharaoh's angered face. The viceroy's{2}blue emotionless eyes stared at the sands of  
  
Egypt. He sighed and turned to Yami. "Well?" the man said.  
  
"Oh shut up, Shadi!" he snapped at the viceroy, Shadi. Shadi sighed, knowing that there  
  
wasn't any easy way to do this. But before he could say anything, he spotted on a hill of  
  
sand, a tall man in violet robes coming from somewhere. He had some type of staff in his  
  
hand and a tall hat upon his head. His robes whipped against his body from the air as he  
  
walked slowly through the White Desert. His gray colored skin as wrinkled and his black  
  
dark eyes were focused on the ground. "My Pharaoh! Look! There is someone amongst  
  
us!" Simon said, pointing. Yami looked and when the man was only a couple a feet away,  
  
they identified him as Heishin.  
  
"Heishin! What in Ra's name are you doing out here?!" Yami asked, coming up to him,  
  
Ready to kill him at any time. Heishin's dark eyes focused on the young Pharaoh. His  
  
looked at him down his long pointed nose. "Why...performing a dark ritual of course."  
  
He said sarcastically. Yami glared, not in the mood for such a vile thing. "Ugh. Get out of  
  
my site, before I decided to kill you." Yami said, obviously unhappy about his answer.  
  
Heishin bowed and left, Yami watching him from the corner of his eye. "Oh by the way,  
  
Pharaoh." Heishin said, coming to a stop, tilting his head to look at Yami. "You'll never  
  
find your sister without help." Yami spun around, his face having a shocked expression.  
  
"Ho do you know!?" Yami demanded, his brows furrowed. Heishin chuckled at Yami.  
  
"Why, how else? I was doing a bit of investigation. So do you want my help or not?"  
  
Heishin awaited Yami's answer. Yami would go to any lengths to find his sister. He  
  
nodded finally. "Ok Heishin. Lead the way." He said.  
  
"I will. After I get some water." Yami hesitated, then had a slave give him some water,  
  
before they left off toward where Heishin had come from.  
  
'I might not be able to destroy you alone, Malik. But I can with the naïve Pharaoh.'  
  
Heishin thought, grinning.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Anzu slowly opened her ocean blue yes. She groaned and sat up. "What happened?" she  
  
asked.  
  
"You fainted, witch." Malik said, handing her some bread, cheese and water. She took  
  
them happily, eating and drinking. Malik watched, un-fascinated. He sighed and went to  
  
get more food for her. No doubt that she as starving. He hadn't given her any food last  
  
night or during the day either. He handed her some fruit and more bread and cheese. He  
  
took her bowl from her and filled it with water. After she finished it was quiet. Too quiet  
  
for Malik. He finally got up and said, "You should rest more. Don't go off in your own,  
  
either. It could cost you your life. Also, don't enter any of the rooms except this one and  
  
the main room. I don't need you getting into things" He left the small room and she heard  
  
a door open and close. She guessed he had left this 'cottage'. She got out of the bed and  
  
left out. In the main room (she guessed it was) there were 2 couches with animal skins on  
  
them that seemed very decorative. There were all sorts of shiny trinkets and gold hanging  
  
on the wall and on the floor. Surprisingly, the floor itself was made of gold! She walked  
  
down a hall and there were more rubies, necklaces and gold on the walls. She came to a  
  
door that was stone and had engravings on its surface. She looked behind her, making  
  
sure that on one was around. She pushed on the door as hard as possible, using every bit  
  
of her strength, before it came open. Not too much. She slid inside the room, almost  
  
getting stuck. She looked around. There was another door that seemed normal. She  
  
opened it and closed it. There were torches on the wall and it seemed to have a set of  
  
stone stairs. She took one of the 2 torches and descended down the stairs. The stairs were  
  
long and she finally came to the door at the bottom. She opened it and found herself in  
  
some kind of golden room There was a dais in the middle with 4 objects on it. She  
  
gasped, realizing what they were. Her blue eyes went wide. On the dais was the M. Rod,  
  
M. Ring, M. Eye and the M. Scale. '4 objects in one place! They must have stolen them!  
  
It's the only possible thing! How else could they have gotten past Yami??' she heard  
  
Something behind her. Someone was coming down here. She didn't know what to do.  
  
She hid in a dark corner. Hoping no one would find her. Then she wondered, 'What if I  
  
can escape?' she grabbed the M. Rod and waited for whoever to come. Someone opened  
  
the door and she whammed the Rod over the persons' head, knocking them unconscious.  
  
She bent down and noticed it was Heru. She stared in wonder of why he would be in  
  
here. She heard someone stumbling down the stairs. It was Malik. 'Wench! What are  
  
you--!! What is Heru doing in here?!" he asked, noticing Heru on the floor.  
  
"I wouldn't know. He just came down here, so I smashed this on his head." She said  
  
guiltily, motioning the to the Rod she had dropped on the floor. "Luckily not literally."  
  
He said, picking the Ancient Item up. He turned to her. 'What were you doing in here  
  
anyways? Didn't I tell you to stay out of any other rooms, bitch?" he snapped, rather  
  
angrily.  
  
"Yes." She answered meekly.  
  
"WELL??! THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE??!??!!!! GET THE HELL  
  
UP THERE, WHERE YOU BELONG!!!!" he boomed and she shot up the stairs, nearly  
  
Running into Bakura who was coming down. Malik sighed. "I wish we could just kill her  
  
now." Malik said to Bakura.  
  
"Well, we can't. We have to wait until we get the Pharaoh. Besides, after we get his  
  
Puzzle, your sister's necklace, and the M. Key we'll be ready." Bakura said smugly.  
  
"THEN we can get Egypt, and kill the girl."  
  
"We don't need her for the necklace and key, do we?" Malik asked.  
  
"No. We don't. So after we get finished with Yami, we'll kill her AND him." Bakura stated.  
  
"Good plan." Malik said, enjoying the thought of being Pharaoh.  
  
"Of course, we have to wait for a bit." Bakura said, ruining Malik's thoughts.  
  
"Unfortunately." Malik mumbled, cursing the gods.  
  
"Well, let us go shall we? We have much to do!" Malik followed Bakura out of the room,  
  
then he stopped and went back in. He dragged Heru out, wondering why he was in there.  
  
'How did he know, anyways?' Malik thought.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Seto sighed as Jou and Shizuka walked in. He didn't mind the girl. It was the high  
  
tempered Jou he was bothered by. "Good afternoon, mutt." Seto said with half lidded  
  
eyes.  
  
"How are you, Seto?" Shizuka asked, jumping in front of her enraged brother. Seto  
  
straightened up and opened his eyes all the way. "Fine, and you Shizuka?" he asked,  
  
giving off a strange vibe to Jou's little sister. She blushed, feeling her cheeks get hot. "I  
  
am doing well, except my friend was kidnapped by some criminals!" Shizuka said.  
  
"So I have heard. Anzu right?" Seto questioned.  
  
"Yes! I am terribly worried about her!" Shizuka exclaimed.  
  
"Than we shall pray for her, little Shizuka!" Seto said, getting up and leading her by the  
  
hand to the statue of Obelisk. Jou fumed in seeing Seto touching his sister. Jou followed  
  
though, deciding to pray for Anzu as well. All 3 kneeled down, praying. Jou and Shizuka  
  
for Anzu; Seto, for Shizuka and Anzu, but not really wanting to pray for Anzu, someone  
  
he didn't know of.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Heishin spotted the tall fortress that was at the most, 69 leagues away. He took in a deep  
  
breath and said to Yami, "That is it, Pharaoh." Yami nodded and they all walked forward,  
  
going forth to towards the fortress.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
END CHAPTER 4!!  
  
SOTR: I hope you enjoyed it! Keep giving my ideas for upcoming chapter! The 5th  
  
chapter is going to give you some info on relations, family and crap. So the 6th chapter  
  
will be an actual one! See ya then! 


	5. Info

Disclaimer: Why am I putting this up? You all know by now.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Like promised, I am putting an 'info chapter' for Mainly Malik Fan 03.  
  
Seto: Has no family. His brother died during a battle and Seto has been alone. Seto is the High Priest of the Temple of Obelisk and hates the Pharaoh, even though he is one of the bit of people who is favored by the King of Egypt. He is loyal to the Pharaoh, nonetheless. He used to have a crush on Anzu, but he did not know her, and he soon decided since he knew nothing of her, not even her name, he'd forget about her. He is 19 and does thing his way.  
  
Yami: His sister is Anzu and their parents apparently are dead, though nobody knows for sure yet. Yami's mother gave birth to him, then left with his father. She gave birth to Anzu and Yami's sister was sent back to Egypt from wherever they were, so no one knows what happened to them. He is the king of Egypt and has a kind heart, though he can be extremely cruel to criminals. At the moment Yami is 16, going on 17.  
  
Anzu: Anzu is Yami's sister and bride. Same story for her as Yami, except she was born in Jordan and was sent to Egypt to be cared for by slaves. She knows only Mai as her mother. Her best friends are Jou and Shizuka. She grew away from Mai, because of the fact Mai left the premises. Anzu is 16 now.  
  
Mai: Mai is a slave in the palace and was a mother to Anzu. She has no family that she can remember of. When she was a little girl, she had gotten hit too hard on the head and got amnesia. She is a slave and does not realize she used to be a very rich person when she was a child. She is 18 and was born in Nigeria  
  
Jou: Jou has a sister Shizuka and like many other kids, their parents were hung for their religion. Jou and Shizuka now have a different religion. Jou has a grudge against Seto and has sworn that he would soon strangle the 'smug Priest'. He's 17 and was born in Metroplis as well as his sister.  
  
Shizuka: Her only brother is Jou and same story as Jou. She is a sweet girl, who can be more oblivious of things than Anzu. She secretly likes Seto, but won't admit it to anyone. She is 12 and was born in Metroplis.  
  
Heishin: Heishin is a powerful Dark Sorcerer. Fortunately for him, he is also a Preist. A High Preist in fact. He is the High Priest of the Temple of Horus. It isn't a main one, but it is still a temple. He uses his dark powers when he desires to. He is old and withered. He secretly has been trading with Malik and his followers. He attacked one of Malik's men, and so Heishin was banished from Malik's hide-out. He is 49 years old, but looks younger.  
  
Malik: Malik is a #1 criminal and has had grudge against everyone except Bakura, who he had been enemies with, until making a truce. They gradually became partners in crime. He has a sister, but abandoned her when he murdered his father purposely. He is 16 and was born in some place that is unknown.  
  
Bakura: He is an orphan and was born in a village in Egypt that was destroyed by Yami's father. He has sworn revenge on the Pharaoh and is waiting for the time when he is able to kill the Pharaoh. He and Malik are to be king and then they will kill Yami. Bakura is 17 and has a high temper. He secretly has been killing without Malik and most of them are people of his own hideout. Of course, Bakura is soar that Malik was the leader of all the criminals there, but stays calm and collected, for he has a plan to become leader of everything...  
  
Heru: Heru is betraying criminal that is "supposedly" a friend of Malik's. He does things his way and will do anything to get what he wants. He is 35 years old and wise even though he has been out-fooled many times before.  
  
Niko: Niko is a perverted, optimistic person. He overreacts when he sees ANYTHING along the hills of the White Desert. He is sometimes careful about what he does. Most the time he likes to sleep on duty. He is short, but has many abilities and advantages that go along his height.  
  
SOTR: If I forgot any one, let me know in your review! Look out for the next chapter! 


	6. Only a bath, and humor for today

Disclaimer: I am not saying this ever again. I do NOT own anything!! NOTHING!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Destino-Ciego: (;__;) I don't want hate mail! I would have updated sooner, but some jerk reported one of the chapters of my fic, so blame that on them. Also, I am very sorry that I didn't answer your questions. But, now I am! So...yeah, you do have a switch personality. Yes, this was probably the longest review you've given. I think that a good thing, though. Yep, it is!  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: Pink? The singer or...what? I am so ecstatic that you enjoy all of my stories!! I am happy! (^__^)  
  
TeaFan123: (^.^) It's ok if you didn't log in, no big deal! (O_o) No, it wasn't my b-day. My b-day is on July. LOVELY, SUNNY, HOT JULY!! NO SCHOOL OR ANYTHING!! WOO-HOO!!! (-_-) ahem, I didn't say anything about anyone's b- day.  
  
Drak Eyes: Did I spell that right?*shrugs* Anyways, I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
Malik Fan 03: (^^;) I guess you have a bad memory, huh? Ah, so do I. I don't even remember half the stories I've written. (*_*) Yes, I'm serious.  
  
SOTR: Ok everyone, I thought I might as well say this now. I remember someone saying this, not sure who, but it was someone. This is still qualifies as the beginning of the fic. We're only getting in to what's going on. So, like I might have said before, we won't be getting in to the romance for a couple more chapters. Also, I am trying my hardest to get ideas for this fic. And, of course, if you're still confused on what's going on, tell me in your review and I'll try to explain it in simpler terms. Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to put a bit of humor in it.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Anzu sat in her bed, listening to the stillness of the night. She had heard Malik and Bakura go to bed a couple minutes ago. She was positive that they were still awake. It had only been her first day in this thief town, and she already had questions turning in her head. Earlier that day, Malik had showed her to where she could bathe privately and where the food was. He was obviously getting irritated by her already. He certainly didn't want to be her slave, which was for sure. She sighed as she felt dirt and grime cling on to her skin. She furrowed her eyebrows and finally she sat up and headed to the small spring out back. She striped off the dirty clothing and quickly put her slim bosy into the water. She went underwater, scrubbing her auburn hair, getting all the sand, dirt, and other particles out of her hair. She came back up and let a small sigh out of her lips. She washed her body off with the hot water, until she was satisfied. She got up and draped a clean cloth around her body. She sighed and picked up her clothes, heading to her makeshift room. She closed the stone door and set her dirty clothes on a chair. She climbed into bed in the cloth, nearly having nothing on. Her blue eyes slowly closed, until she was asleep.  
  
Morning................  
  
Anzu opened her ocean deep eyes, feeling the suns heat on her skin. She sat up and the first thing she saw as she looked out to the hot spring...was a bathing Bakura. Naked. Her face went redder than blood and she let out a shriek. Malik, who was going straight to her room, jumped and ran and jerked the door open. Anzu turned and saw Malik, eyeing her naked body appreciatively. Anzu's face went even redder, if possible. She threw her dinner plate at him, but Malik closed the door just in time, and he plate shattered on the stone door. "Phew......I never knew the Pharaoh's wench could be so sexy. Wooo. EH??! What the hell am I thinking??" Malik shook his head and politely knocked on the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU PERVERTED THEIF???????????!!!?????????" Anzu screamed at him. He sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "Um, would you like some clothes?" he asked, sweating, an image of her slim, nude body coming to his mind again.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK??!?!?!?!??!?!" she asked harshly.  
  
"Uh, yes?" he guessed.  
  
"DUH!" he sighed and left to the demanding woman. HE brought back some clothes he got from a man, who had a "slave woman". "Just put them by the door and I'll get them.....WHEN YOU OR BAKURA ARE NOT AROUND."  
  
"YOU'RE GETTING A SMITE COCKY, YOU LITTLE WENCH!!!" he said at the top of his lungs.  
  
"WELL YOU SHOULD LET ME, CUZ YOU NEED ME ANYWAYS FOR YOUR STUPID PLAN, SO MEH!" Anzu said. She opened her door, grabbed the clothes and slammed the door in his face. He glared at the door, before leaving, grumbling about how she should go and get a fiancée better than the blasted Pharaoh. Bakura came in, drying his long hair. He ran a finger along his scar on his cheek and sighed. "What were you screaming about?" he asked.  
  
"Stupid women these days. Especially the rich ones. Never know their place beneath us men." Malik grumbled, not answering his friend. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but ignored him. Or tried to....  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yami, Shadi, Simon, and Heishin crept down to the still sleeping village. Some of the village was, at least. Niko, who was snoring away, was sitting in a chair by the gates. Heishin poked him. "*MUMBLE* SEEEXXX PPPLLLEEAASSEEE...................." he grumbled, turning his lips into a nasty grin. Yami shook his head as well as the others. Heishin opened the gates quietly and the4 snuck in.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Jou was tired of doing nothing. He didn't want that low-life Pharaoh to save HIS best friend. "Shizuka!" he hollered.  
  
"Yes, big brother?" she popped her red head out of the kitchen.  
  
"We're heading off to find Anzu!"  
  
"Really? Can Seto come?" Seto asked. Jou growled. He was using the whole '3rd person' voice.  
  
"no." Jou said  
  
"But Jou!" Shizuka began.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mutt~" Seto started.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Big brother, please!" Shizuka tried again.  
  
"NO, DAMN YOU!!! I SAID NO, AND I MEAN IT TO HELL!!!!!" Jou shouted at the top of his lungs. Slience loomed, until---  
  
"Jou, Seto knows how to travel better then we do." His 12 year old sister said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jou screamed, stomping on his feet, angrily. Seto shrugged.  
  
"Then I won't go!" Shizuka said. "Not with you, at least. I'M going with Seto." She said, grabbing a hold of the priests arm.  
  
"THE HELL IF YOU ARE!!!" Jou screamed. "FINE, THE DAMN HOLY MAN CAN COME!" Jou grumbled after using up all of his energy. Shizuka smiled at Seto, causing the holy preist to blush.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: How does it always end up with Seto, Jou and Shizuka? *shrugs* See ya next chapter! 


	7. Found out

Disclaimer: Why do I bother, really?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
dejectedxangel: hey girl! Loved IM with ya! Thank you for adding me to your "author's  
  
alert"! And here I am, updating!  
  
Sb1: thank you a lot!  
  
Lunar Dragon 209: O_o Yeah, I should stop doing that. But, I have decided, only three of  
  
them now!  
  
SOTR: Ok! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is going to be as long as I can possibly make  
  
it! I think...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Anzu heard a huge sound from outside and she jumped. Bakura knocked on her door. She  
  
jerked it open, hitting the Tomb Robber square in the nose. "OW! MOTHER FUCKER!"  
  
he held his bleeding nose.  
  
"What is Ra's name is going on?!" Anzu asked Bakura.  
  
"I fought it wad you!" he said through the blood, flowing down his face. She looked at  
  
him pitifully, until she heard someone come into the hall. Malik had gold in his arms. She  
  
recognized them as the M. Items. "Here, Bakura!" Malik threw him the M. Eye and Ring.  
  
He had the M. Scale in a bag that was hanging over his shoulder. The M. Rod was in his  
  
hand, with the dagger out. He was ready for battle. She could tell from the look in his  
  
eyes. Malik looked to her and said, "Follow me if you value your life." His eyes were  
  
narrowed as he grabbed on to her arm and dragged her out of their "hut". Bakura  
  
followed, trying his best to take care of his nose, but it soon stopped after awhile. When it  
  
did stop, they were at the entrance, seeing Yami, Heishin, Simon and Shadi. Bakura  
  
glared at the spiky haired Pharaoh. He would have rather had something over Yami's  
  
whole head, then having to look at the cactus atop Yami's head, which was his hair.  
  
Bakura spat at Yami's feet and Yami already got the meaning through his brain.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to bow to me, Tomb Robber. In fact, the only thing I came here for  
  
was to get my sister back, thieves. Then I might let you all go." Yami spat at them all. All  
  
of them glared at the spiky-haired Pharaoh. He sweated nervously. The look Malik was  
  
giving him wasn't something he had been given from ANYONE. Malik looked unafraid  
  
of what Yami was capable of and seemed like he was about to slit his throat, 1-2-3. Yami  
  
coughed and nudged Heishin. Heishin walked forward. "Give the girl back, Malik." He  
  
hissed. Malik cocked his head, a strange smile coming on to his lips. "Why Heishin, I  
  
didn't know you CARED." Malik said in a sadistical voice that Anzu had never heard  
  
him talk like. Bakura slowly moved Anzu away from Malik, in fear he'd accidentally  
  
harm her.  
  
Yami backed farther away from Heishin and Malik, not wanting to be blown into  
  
oblivion. Yami had heard that Malik would use his Rod to kill them in a way no man  
  
would want to be killed. Unless Heishin was an IT, then he'd better get away. Malik  
  
looked at his dagger interestingly, than back at Heishin, a strange glint in his eye. Bakura  
  
held Anzu as far away, until, "Anzu." Malik said, turning his head, ever so slightly, a  
  
deranged look on his face.  
  
"(O.O) Um, y-yeah?" Anzu stuttered. He gently swing his arm out and said, "Come  
  
here." She hesitated, before going as told. He grabbed her arm and said to Yami, "Well  
  
Yami, here she is. Why don't you come and...get her?" Malik suggested, though Anzu  
  
distinctively felt his dagger being pressed against her back. She was silent as Malik kept  
  
it lightly pressed against her. Yami looked to Heishin and Heishin began walking forward  
  
but Malik said, "Nooo. Yami, YOU come and get her if you want her so badly." Bakura  
  
walked next to Malik, knowing what he was planning. Yami gave a strained look before  
  
he walked towards Anzu. He reached out a hand, and when he was just about to catch her  
  
hand, Yami's mind felt like it was being crushed, as well as Simon, Shadi's and  
  
Heishin's. Suddenly they were gone and back in the palace, not remembering a thing.  
  
"Huh? HEISHIN! What are you doing here?!" Yami roared. Heishin looked around, then  
  
left without answering. Yami glared at his back and sighed. He really didn't see the point  
  
in keeping Heishin alive.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Anzu stared at where her fiancé had been. Malik cackled at the hilarious look on Anzu's face. She fumed. Bakura had been the one who had made them vanish with his M. Ring. Anzu bubbled over.  
  
"How could you do that?! Where are they?! Where is my brother, Malik!!" Anzu screamed, tears stinging her eyes. Malik hadn't meant to make her cry. Even if he was a thief, he didn't all the way enjoy seeing woman crying. Especially Anzu. She had grown on him. He liked when she had her "mood swings". It made him ever so interested in what here actual character was. But now, he wasn't laughing, he as just staring at her dumbly. He wasn't use to this. Hell, he wasn't use to women, period. He looked at Bakura for help, but Bakura wasn't there. No body was. Everyone had left him to deal with Anzu on his own. 'Crap' he thought, before sighing inwardly. 'I'm going to regret this, damn it. I really can't wait till we can dispose of this woman!' Malik wrapped his arms around Anzu in a hug, snapping Anzu out of her sobbing. Her eyes shot open in surprise, but she didn't make any movements, fore what she needed right now was comfort, She hiccupped and buried her face in his chest, sobbing her heart out to him. Malik felt she arms go around his waist and he twitched.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A merchant lady watched as Jou, Shizuka and Seto walked down, heading to the White Desert. "Hey Isis!" Jou called, waving to the Raven-haired Egyptian lady. She waved slightly, a smile curling on her lips. Jou nearly crashed into someone when he saw Isis' slave named Mai. He bolted to Isis and Mai and took Mai's hand and said, "Now who may this beautiful lady be?" he said, kissing her hand. Mai and Isis sweatdropped, as well as Seto and Shizuka.  
  
'Oh big brother, you fool.' Shizuka thought, embarrassed of her brother.  
  
'Stupid mutt...' Seto thought, sighing. He grabbed Jou by the shirt and dragged him away.  
  
"I WILL FIND YOU MY LOOOOVVEE!!!!" Jou wailed. Mai stared, blinking at the blond. Isis sighed and said, "Hurry and get those fruits in here, Mai." Mai nodded and left back to her job. Isis saw the Pharaoh coming down the market. She bowed and she heard him say something. "How dare Malik trick us! I swear we were in the White Desert!" Isis came back up and stared at Yami's back while he left. 'Brother...what have you done now?' Mai came back with produce. "Was that the Pharaoh?" Mai asked, putting the produce away. All the wheat, bread, ect. Isis nodded. "He must be going after Malik to get his bride back, hmm?" Mai said.  
  
"Bride?" Isis questioned, truning to her slave.  
  
"Uh-huh. Didn't you hear? Malik and Bakura came and kidnapped her. Oh well." Mai left. Isis was silent as she thought. 'Brother, what are you doing? You can't kidnap her! Oh, Malik, you fool!' Isis sighed and let her head droop.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: END CH 7! I know it was short, I'll try to make it longer!*sweatdrop* 


	8. Isis makes her entrance and Malik is per...

Disclaimer: Thank you, I know I don't own Yu-gi-oh question is do YOU??!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Destino-Ciego: my e-mail address is in my profile and I have aol, not msn. (O_O) it's  
  
scary to know that, but I have a fake name, address and country so nah!*sticks tong out*  
  
It's ok you couldn't review sooner, I don't mind, though I thought you were ignoring my  
  
story...*SOB*  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: I didn't know Yami had some purple on the bottom of his hair! I'll  
  
look out for that...  
  
Sb1: Thanks! I am so happy you liked the chapter!  
  
Lunar Dragon 209: Well, you know in Duelist Kingdom, when Y. Bakura transported  
  
Tristan, Tea and himself to their rooms and erased their memories? Well that's what he  
  
did with Yami, Shadi, Simon, and Heishin. Ok? Ok! Yeah, in all my stories I put on 3 of  
  
these: ~ instead of so many.  
  
Drak Eyes: Eh, speechless?  
  
SOTR: Ok then! I have one report to make! On the bottom of my BIO there are some  
  
updates and you can see what new stories are coming up! And I also want to say that I  
  
have a new fic coming out called, 'Joey You Idiot!' and 'Sadness Never Ends, Neither  
  
Does Happiness'. So look out for those! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Malik's eyes were narrowed as he glared at Bakura, who was grinning at him. "So, lover  
  
boy! What are you doing with Anzu? Just messing around or getting a little emotional?"  
  
Bakura's grin taunted Malik and he was tired of looking at him. "Shut up, Bakura."  
  
Malik hissed.  
  
"Are you getting moody on me, hmmm?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!! NO!!!! I am not!!!"  
  
"Oh? You sure about that?" Bakura asked. He quickly regretted that, when Malik  
  
grabbed his collar and shoved him into the wall. Everyone knew better than to piss Malik  
  
off, except Bakura. He never learned. "Hey! Get off me!" Bakura said, trying to get  
  
Malik's hands to loosen, which was failing as he tightened the grip more and more by the  
  
minute. "Bakura, you never fucking learn, do you?" Malik said in a voice that Bakura  
  
recognized too well.  
  
"Malik!!! LET ME THE FUCK GO!!" Bakura was in terror. He felt as though his best  
  
friend was a bout to rip in pieces.  
  
"Why should I Bakura? Am I making you nervous?" Malik asked, his violet eyes  
  
glinting.  
  
'Damn! I shouldn't have gotten to personal with him! After all, he was the one who had  
  
given me this scar that is across my right cheek, and I sure as hell don't feel like getting  
  
another one on my forehead! Or...6 feet under for the matter!' Bakura thought, until  
  
Malik shoved off of him. A brunette's head popped out. "I-I-I thought you might want  
  
some dinner, I made some." Malik stared at her.  
  
"We're bust, bitch!" Malik sneered.  
  
"S-sorry. I just thought you'd be a bit hungry after everything and stuff..." she said quietly.  
  
"Malik! Someone's here for you!" Heru said, coming in.  
  
"Anzu, go keep them company, I'll be there in a minute." Anzu popped her head back in  
  
the room and went to the main room.  
  
"Um, Malik is busy doing something at the moment, he'll be with you in a bit." Anzu  
  
said nervously.  
  
Isis nodded. "Thank you, Anzu. And how are you?"  
  
"H-how did you know it was me?"  
  
"No need to answer that, do I?"  
  
"W-well...no, I guess not."  
  
"Anzu! Who the hell is it, wench?!" Malik called, coming in. He turned a deathly pale  
  
and grabbed Anzu, dragging her into the room, where a battered Bakura was. "Stay in  
  
here." He said crossly. She nodded, afraid of what he might do to her.  
  
"What did YOU come here for, Isis?! The Pharaoh perhaps?" Malik asked, raising an  
  
eyebrow and sweating in nervousness.  
  
"No, I am here because I have recently learned of your crime, brother. What were you  
  
thinking?!" Isis asked. "Kidnapping the small, innocent girl?"  
  
"Oh please, Isis!" Malik said, exasperated. "Yami would do ANYTHING for this girl,  
  
and why not have this be the thing to do to get what I want?! Huh?! He is her sister and  
  
fiancé and would give anything for her, even his own country."  
  
"Malik...*sigh*" Isis shook her head and said, "Malik I don't care, I don't want my little  
  
brother getting killed by Yami."  
  
"Isis, answer this, don't you...love Yami?" Malik smirked.  
  
"W-what? No! I do not love Yami!" Isis blushed.  
  
"You can have him once I get Egypt and become Pharaoh!" Malik said, leaning forward  
  
to her. 'Isn't that something you look forward to?" Isis looked down and sighed.  
  
"What about Bakura?" she asked. Malik.  
  
"What ABOUT Bakura?" he asked, pointing out something. She finally realized.  
  
"Malik! You can't just abandon him! He's your best friend!" Isis cried.  
  
"He is?" Malik cocked his head. Unknown to them, Anzu and Bakura, who were in the  
  
other room, heard everything. Bakura was fuming. He stood up, wiping the blood from  
  
his lip. "So...not a friend, eh?" he asked himself, smirking. He went in the room and Isis  
  
gasped.  
  
"He-hello Bakura!" she said politely.  
  
"Isis, please go and keep the wench in there company." Malik said to his sister and she  
  
obeyed, giving a last glance.  
  
"So, Bakura. You heard." Malik stated a frown dancing on his lips.  
  
"I damn well heard! I won't be used as a puppet!!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Hahahahaha!! Like you can't! You already were you concubine!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Bakura took out his dagger and lunged for Malik, who was caught off guard.  
  
His arm was cut, but no further damage then that.  
  
"Damn you, Bakura!" Malik took his own dagger out. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU NO  
  
GOOD FOR NOTHING WORM!!" Isis, who was watching with Anzu yelled out. "Stop  
  
it!" she restrained Bakura, while Anzu fought Malik, trying to calm him down.  
  
"LET ME GET HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE!!!!!" Bakura roared.  
  
"OH YEAH?!?!?! AT LEAST I DIDN'T STAND AROUND WHILE MY VILLAGE  
  
WAS ON FIRE AND LET MY PEOPLE BURN TO DEATH!!!" Bakura gasped and  
  
stared in complete horror.  
  
"That's enough from both of you!" Isis dragged Bakura to his room. Anzu let go of  
  
Malik, who was smirking at his comment.  
  
"That wasn't nice, Malik." Anzu commented out of the blue.  
  
"Oh kiss my ass, bitch!" he snarled at her. She lowered her head, and sighed in defeat.  
  
She missed Her brother, but was happy to see some action going on. She looked outside  
  
at the dust blowing in the desert. She smiled and sighed. It was so pretty.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Nightfall~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu soaked her naked, dirty body in the water, staring up at the bright, radiant moon.  
  
Her blue ocean eyes shone when the moon's light touched them and her smile seemed  
  
almost too cute and sweet to be true. She suddenly heard a chuckle RIGHT BEHIND  
  
HER. She turned to see none other than Malik Ishtar, grinning at her stunned, blushing  
  
face. She shrieked and covered herself. "AH! PERVERT!!!" she splashed him. "GO  
  
AWAY!!!!" Malik blinked innocently. "Why are you so embarrassed? I like your body  
  
much. Maybe I'll join you bitch." He smirked.  
  
"NO!" she swam away from him, not even wanting him to do as so much as look at her.  
  
Malik laughed at her and said, "Well, I guess I really do have to come in." he removed  
  
his shirt, which made Anzu go bonkers. "AUGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
"I have to bathe to, wench! So don't overreact!" Malik slipped his pants off and then  
  
his...  
  
"(O________________O;;;;;)MALIK!!!" Anzu turned her head, not EVER wanting to see  
  
that until she was going to marry. Malik looked at her strangely, then smirked, getting  
  
into the hot water. "Oh, I'm sorry Anzu, did I startle you?" he asked, swimming over to  
  
her, oblivious to Anzu, who wasn't paying attention, until his arms went around her waist  
  
and he leaned against her back, his face next to hers. In a whisper he said, "But it won't  
  
matter, huh wench?" He licked her ear, though he was only acting this, so she would get  
  
more fearsome and uneasy around him. Anzu spun around, eyes HUGE as saucers. Malik  
  
stared and grinned. He broke out laughing. "Hahahahahahahahaha!!! Priceless! You should have SEEN your face!" he laughed in ultimate humor. Anzu stared at him with huge, deranged eyes. "Oh, you're sick!" she said, disgusted. She grabbed her towel as she got out. Malik watched, grinning. 'Aw, she is so easy to manipulate!' he thought. 'At least I got her out.' He relaxed in the spring, chuckling.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: phew! Longer chapter than I had anticipated. Anyways, please review and I hope you aren't mad for not updating in awhile. I had to think of something to type. Well, have a nice evening! Buh bai! 


	9. Heru is horrid

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, ok?!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Welcome back to 'Strange Love'! I know it has been a very long time since I have updated, but it's only because someone reported me!  
  
Sb1: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner!!  
  
Destino-Ciego: Well, the romance isn't going to come for awhile and everything on account of the fact that I don't intend on rushing this fic, because this is one of my super good ones and all. Also, there's a bunch of action coming up. And of course, it involves the M. Items. That the main reason why I mentioned them. So, the romance isn't going to be for awhile. I'm trying my hardest to keep them IC and stuff. If I rush it, well, then I'd be done and all. I need to make a good approach when I do the romance and stuff.  
  
Anna: Well, now you're going to know what's happening next, my girl!  
  
Sailor Tiamat: I am extremely sorry for not updating soon!*sob* please forgive me!  
  
A/N: I thought you all might want to know that I have another account that has a couple stories on their. The pen name is Insane_Spirit.  
  
Enjoy chapter 9!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Malik was getting out of bed, when he heard something move outside his door. He opened it and saw Bakura their, waiting for him.  
  
"Listen, Bakura~" Malik began.  
  
"Shh." Bakura put a finger up to his lips, and motioned for Malik to follow him. The 2 crept to Anzu's room and saw her fast asleep. Bakura shut her door and left to the main room, Malik following. They went to the hall and saw the door that led to the M. Items was opened wide. Malik gave a questionable look to Bakura.  
  
"I heard someone just a couple minutes ago and I was going to wake you so we could see who it was." Bakura said in a soft whisper.  
  
"Do you have any guesses?"  
  
"No. None yet. I do think that perhaps it's Heru down there, but I can't be certain."  
  
"Heru?" Malik asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes. He was the one who found Anzu down there, was he not? And he went down there for another reason."  
  
"I think you're right, Bakura."  
  
"Let's go." The both descended down the stairs, Bakura in the lead. It was pure dark and neither could see anything. They heard a voice and stopped right by the door.  
  
"Finally. I've waited forever. Those delinquents..."  
  
"Humph. Why am I not surprised it was you, Heru?" Malik asked, entering the room with Bakura. Heru jumped.  
  
"Wh-what?!" he blinked in surprise. "I-I am here for something different!!" Heru lied.  
  
"Bull shit, Heru!!! You've been scheming this the whole damn time!" Bakura snapped. Malik nodded in agreement.  
  
"Bu-but I~" Heru was cut off.  
  
"Where are the items?" Malik asked. Heru took the 4 items out of the bag. Though when Bakura and Malik took the items they heard a blood-curdling scream from upstairs.  
  
"ANZU!!" Bakura and Malik said at the same time. They stuffed their M. Items in their shirts and ran up the stairs to her room. Malik went charging into the door, falling back, a black and blue bruise on his forehead. "It's locked!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No shit." Bakura said.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
In Anzu's room................  
  
"Shut up, wench!" a voice hissed.  
  
"*whines* let me go and I might..." she said, which received her a hard slap to the face.  
  
The sorcerer looked anxiously at the door. Heishin was only getting Anzu for the Pharaoh so Yami would trust him. He had heard a thud on the door a while ago and now he was thinking that those idiotic dolts would break through. He was hoping they would not.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Damn-it, Malik! The door won't open! Malik?" Bakura turned to see Malik gone.  
  
"Here we go!" Malik said, coming with a stone ax in his hand.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"Well, that works too......but did you have to throw it like that?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Um, no. But I wanted to." Malik said. He and Bakura turned to see Anzu in Heishin's strong hold.  
  
"Hey!" Anzu said, TRYING to sound cheerful.  
  
"(-_-) Wench, if that was ME or BAKURA holding you, you could be happy, but THAT'S A GODDAMN MAGIC MAN!!!"  
  
"(O.o) I know that. But...you're saving me...right?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"*sweat drop* Uh...well...NO! Wench, we ARE NOT what you call "saving" you! We're just going to "get you so we can be Pharaoh"."  
  
'Isn't that the same thing?' Bakura thought, sweatdropping at his friends stupidity.  
  
"(O.o) Ok, Malik." Anzu said. Heishin growled.  
  
"Ok, Heishin. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ANZU???!?!?"  
  
Heishin stared at Malik after his little outburst.  
  
"I am going to get my reward from Yami for finding his sister then I shall be the second best High Priest!!!"  
  
"2nd best??? Who's the best?" Malik asked Bakura.  
  
"Seto, you moron!" Bakura barked, sneaking his dagger out of the hilt.  
  
"Oh yeah. Why would you want to be SECOND best?" Malik asked, buying Bakura some time.  
  
"Why, I suppose I could be the best..." Heishin said, not noticing Bakura sneaking up behind him. Heishin's grip loosened on Anzu and she slid out of his arms. Heishin, noticing something different in the air, turned and was nearly stabbed by Bakura. Heishin grabbed a hold of Bakura's hand. Malik twitched and grabbed Heishin from behind and pinched a certain joint, which made Heishin fall unconscious.  
  
"Anzu, are you ok?" Bakura asked her, holding his twisted wrist.  
  
"Yeah...I'm ok. Thank you Malik!" Bakura's jaw dropped to the ground. He was the one who had saved her ass!!  
  
Malik gave a shrug and said, "Whatever."  
  
Anzu blinked. "Oh, don't be so modest." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Saying things like that will make you lose your innocence sooner than you want, wench." Malik said, walking out of her room. Bakura heaved Heishin over his back, chuckling at Anzu's bewildered expression.  
  
"Hehehe...you know he wasn't joking, right?" Bakura said to her.  
  
"(O.O) yes...unfortunately."  
  
"Aw, well, just watch your back." Bakura advised, leaving.  
  
"I should have kept my mouth shut." Anzu mumbled, shutting the door.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Seto began to pack the camels with food and water, while Jou watched the slaves or rather A SLAVE work in the hot heat.  
  
"Man, that Mai..." he mumbled. Shizuka gave him an odd look.  
  
"Big brother...will you please help me and Seto?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute, sis." He said absentmindedly.  
  
"Jou! You said that last time I asked!" his sister nagged.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute, sis." He repeated, staring at Mai.  
  
"Stupid mutt." Seto mumbled at Jou.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute, Priest." Jou said, dazed.  
  
"(O.o) Um, ok, whatever mutt."  
  
"Seto! My brother won't snap out of it!" Shizuka whined.  
  
"Oh well." Seto shrugged.  
  
"Setoooo!!" Shizuka said in a childish voice, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine, dammit!" Seto slapped Jou HARD against the head.  
  
"OW!! What the hell was that for?!" Jou snapped.  
  
"*shrugs* I don't know. But we're leaving." Seto said.  
  
"Oh Ok. Farewell, lovely Mai!"  
  
Seto and Shizuka sweatdropped at Jou;'s infatuations.  
  
"Oh my Ra..." Seto muttered.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. It was kinda long, huh? Well, Plz review and tell me YOUR HONEST OPINON! Thank you and good bye! 


	10. Shadow Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own it, ok? Or Zelda The Windwaker's Niko.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
DIS: Hello, welcome back to 'Strange Love'  
  
sb1: Aw, is my fic really the best? Thank you so much!! (^__^)  
  
Sailor Tiamat: (@_@) I think I sent you an email explaining All that...so yeah...  
  
BlindFate: I like your new pen name. It's cute. A drunken cow says "Oom!" right?  
  
Momo-chan(not the author):**fuming** Tell me, how do I suck? And how is this the most pointless fic in history? People like this, because it's a good ol' Ancient Egypt fic! And, thank you, but I HAVE A LIFE, UNLIKE SOME FLAMER!!! (^_^) But thank you for reviewing nevertheless. That flame was funny too. (^_______^)  
  
Pink and White Snow: Yeah, a bit short, I agree.**shrugs**  
  
WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND GORE...KINDA. ER...MORE OF JUST GROSS STUFF. I FORGET. THIS WARNING MAY BE FAULTY, SO.........WHATEVER.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Hieshin smirked as he chanted an all-powerful spell, rising his dark, Shadow Warriors out from the dead. "Rise my creatures! Rise and destroy! Obey your master!!" Dark, mucus THINGS came from the sands of Egypt, blowing out bubbles of fungi, clearing its mouth's so they could once again breathe. Or could they?  
  
"Now, obey me..."Hieshin said as his army of Shadow Warriors(SW)were staring at him. Well, not really, for they had no eyeballs. The sky was growing dark and the clouds covered the sun completely. Only a bit of light from torches brightened Egypt. "Go to Malik's hide out called Gloriano. GO!" his creatures left, passing the sorcerer. Hieshin smirked. "It will begin..." he said.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Anzu was praying quietly to Ra, hoping he would save her from this fate these thieves had laid out for her. But it was not her true fate. Her true fate lied beyond the castle walls, inside the palace with her brother. "Please Ra...I cannot bear to stay here with them any longer. I am afraid of what may happen to me. Please...save me and forgive my sins. Amen." Anzu opened her eyes and noticed it had become unnaturally dark. She popped her head outside, but it seemed deathly dark. "Bitch!" she turned abruptly to Bakura's voice. "Come on, we need to hide." He said. She saw nervous sweat roll down his forehead and she wondered what was wrong. "What's going on, Bakura?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"It's not in my place to tell you. Malik intends to, though." Bakura lead her quickly through the halls and outside, where all the criminals were lighting torches. Bakura's short dirt blond hair dancing in the wind as he gave a worried expression. It was an expression many other thieves had on their usually harsh complexions. Anzu looked to see Malik coming towards them. His solemn expression made the brunette wonder. "Is there something wrong, Malik?" Bakura asked his friend.  
  
"You bet as hell there is. I really hate to say that Gloriano's going to fall."  
  
"IS GOING TO??" Bakura exclaimed. Malik nodded his blond head, his lavender eyes pinned on Anzu, making her uneasy.  
  
"And why exactly, Malik?" Bakura asked.  
  
"It's Hieshin...er, well, actually it's his army."  
  
"He doesn't...no!" Bakura's face turned from confusion to utter terror.  
  
"Unfortunately so. But we need to get Niko, me, you, and the wench out of here quick." Malik said.  
  
"What about the others?! Hieshin will then control their bodies and then we'll have twice as much as there originally had!!"  
  
:WE can escape."  
  
"We?! Us?! It doesn't matter!!!"  
  
"Go get the M. Items and the cloaks. Us 2 will go and get Niko. We'll escape out the back way."  
  
"Malik...**sigh** Very well." Bakura brushed his hair out of his face, then left quickly to their "cottage".  
  
"Come on, Anzu. We need to get Niko." Before they could go, Niko came running up to them, his small real leg and wooden leg making quick speed. "Niko." Malik said firmly.  
  
"Sir! Where are you--?" Niko felt himself being grabbed by Malik as he dragged Anzu and he ran to Bakura. Each of them were handed a cloak. Bakura snapped his on as the others. Anzu slipped her large one over her rather slim body—compared to the men's muscular bodies.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Seto and Shizuka looked up as Jou daydreamed of other mishaps. He suddenly realized how dark it had gone. "Where'd Ra go?" Jou asked curiously. Seto glared at him as Shizuka clung to Seto for dear life.  
  
"How should I know?! I'm not the priest of that religion! And when the hell did you believe in Ra??" Seto snapped irritably.  
  
"Since now, cranberry head!!!"  
  
"LOOK!" Shizuka pointed to the SW's descending down the sand hill towards Gloriano. "Seto, what are those things?!"  
  
"Shadow Warriors." Seto said gloomily.  
  
"Shadow Warriors?!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
"Yes...they can only be summoned by a sorcerer or someone who has a M. Item."  
  
"Who is it Seto?" Shizuka asked, her body shaking with fear.  
  
"Heishin most likely." Seto looked to her. "We must find Anzu quickly. Before they do." Jou and Shizuka nodded in agreement.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Isis gasped in surprise, not believing the strong darkness she sensed. "Mai!!" Mai came quickly. "What is that dark void outside?!"  
  
"I do not know, Mistress. Shall I go check?" Mai offered.  
  
"NO! We must go and find my brother, Anzu, Seto, Bakura, Jou, Shizuka and Yami! We need Yami's help, but the other's are in the desert! We must hurry!" Isis and Mai gathered their cloaks and headed to the palace.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID ISIS?!?!!" Yami boomed. The servants, Mai and Isis all winced. "Did you say that Heishin is OUT there?! --Summoning Shadow Warriors!!!!?!!!"  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh." Isis said softly. "Can you not sense it as well with your M. Puzzle?"  
  
"..."  
  
"?"  
  
"Partially, yet I ignored it." Yami replied gravely. "I didn't want to believe it. We must go quickly!" they all left into the dark, blowing desert.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Anzu, Malik, Bakura and Niko wandered aimlessly in the deserts, hoping to find what they were looking for.  
  
"I can't find it..." Niko panted.  
  
"And why is that?!" Malik snapped so suddenly.  
  
"Because I CAN'T FIND IT, DAMN YOU!!!" Niko said, raising his voice.  
  
"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!!!!!!!" Malik said in rage.  
  
Anzu watched in horror, unable to do anything. Her hands were tied behind her back and she wasn't able to do anything for them.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Niko roared.  
  
"FUCK YOU!!!" Malik swore.  
  
Bakura winced as the two raged into a large dust fight. What was going to happen, was beyond Anzu and Bakura. It seemed like it would alst forever until a shout came from Bakura, "You two knock it the hell off!! We need to hurry and escape!" Niko and Malik abruptly stopped, bloodied and bruised. Malik wiped the blood off his cheek and glared at Niko, who presently had a black eye. Anzu undid her ropes after so much messing around with them. No one noticed though. She was thinking of running away, but seeing the vulnerable looking thieve, Malik, she decided to stay and try to help those bad cuts and wounds. Malik plopped down, so utterly pissed at Niko at the moment. "We should have left you behind." He hissed at the small ex-pirate. Niko glowered and turned away, too angry and enraged. Malik growled at him and turned his head away from the revolting little man he thought was his best friend. Anzu sat beside him. "Here, I'll help you with your wounds." She said gently. He glared hatefully at her.  
  
"Fine" He mumbled reluctantly. He took a glance at the dagger Niko had used in their little "brawl". In his mind, he dared Niko to try and pull more theatrics like that. Luckily they were next to a small puddle of water from the oasis's stream. Anzu dipped some of her torn cloth and dabbed it on Malik's wounds. When she came to the last, and most worst, he jumped and nearly slit her throat right then and there.  
  
'How I utterly hate this woman!!!!' Malik growled in his mind. 'No matter how pretty she is, I HATE HER GUTS!!! She's so fucking annoying trying to be Mrs. Mother to me!' Anzu wrapped it up and gave a smile.  
  
"Fortunately I brought some extra cloth, hmm?" she said optimistically. Inside, she felt he was going to use this against her.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
DIS: A longer chapter for all you peoples who wanted a longer one! Please review and I, again, want your honest opinion. Bye everyone, luv ya! (^_^) 


	11. Meeting each other all over again

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Yes it is a tragic mishap...

DIS: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. Anyways, I won't be doing any reviewers this chapter, unfortunately. I'm going straight to the 11th chapter. Please enjoy. Oh, read note below.

NOTE: Ok, everyone! I need some ideas for upcoming chapters! I'd be much obliged if you would give me some ideas...coz I'm running out of them. Thank you!

WARNING!!!! MUCH ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER AND YEAH...SO THERE!

Chapter 11

Anzu sat across from Bakura as the fire glowed in the dim light. Malik was keeping watch and Niko was glaring at Malik, and giving Anzu odd glances. It was a silent night. Nothing seemed to make movement. In the distance, they could hear the screams of villagers as the Shadow Warriors ate tore at their flesh. Anzu closed her eyes. 'Ra...please stop the Shadow Warriors and give mercy to the villagers...keep my brother safe...' she prayed. Malik sighed and turned. 

"Let's move out." Bakura looked up at the sound of his tired voice.

"It's too dark and we don't have any torches. In order to get away from the Shadow Warriors, it's best that we travel by day. They're nearly blind then." Bakura told Malik. Malik rubbed his temples.

"We need to use our time wisely, Bakura!!!" Malik snapped. Anzu opened her eyes. They were filled with crystal tears. Soon, they all would break apart.

"Please...just stop...both of you...I can't take this anymore!!" Anzu shouted, tears falling down her cheeks. Bakura silenced, but Malik was staring intensively at her salty tears. His lavender eyes were intense as he stared at her. Sob after sob racked her body. For once on his life, Malik felt bad. He gave a shaky sigh and said, "Everyone just shut up, ok?! And you especially Anzu!" Anzu looked up, the tears falling down more harder than before. "If you weren't the key to the Pharaoh's destruction, I would have killed you long ago!" Anzu gave out a gasp. 

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Malik was beyond angry. Anzu came to the conclusion she wasn't needed here. She stood up and shoved past Malik. "HEY! Where the hell are you going!?!"

"Away from you!!" she shouted and kept running. Malik growled. Bakura shook his head. Malik went after her, afraid that she wouldn't come back. He stumbled down the hill of sand and soon was rolling down the hill. "ANZU!!" He called from the ground. He couldn't get up. He had sprained his ankle. "Damn it all..." he hissed. Bakura looked down to see Malik's injured form and Anzu, who had slowed down. She turned to see Malik struggling to get up. 'If you weren;t the key to the Pharaoh's destruction, I would have killed you long ago!' His words rang through her mind, before she closed her eyes tightly. 'Ra, what should I do?!' As though RA had answered, Malik gave a yelp of pain. Anzu hurried to him. "Are you ok?" There was no response.

"Malik? Are you ok?" she asked again.

"I sprained my ankle." He replied in a wavering voice. She looked to his face seeing tears rolling down his cheeks. He whimpered from the horrible pain and hid his face from her. Her eyes softened and she called, "Bakura! I need help!" Bakura, knowing it was because of Malik, slid down to her and helped her carry Malik up to their camp. Malik gave an angry growl when Niko sniggered. 

_An hour later..._

Malik stared up at the starry sky, thinking of a certain brunette. 'I was as cruel as fuck to that wench and she still helped me. What the hell is wrong with her brain?!' he winced in pain and glanced down at his swollen ankle. He sighed and could see Niko's eyes wide and staring out at the sandy lands. "Malik, are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Did you see that?" Niko asked him.

"What?" Malik sat up, along with Niko.

"I think the Shadow Warriors have found us."

"No...it's human. I can sense it." There was a pause. "There's three figures beyond that hill."

"Is it villagers who have survived?" Niko asked, trying to sense anything.

"No, I don't think it is. Bakura would know. He can sense blood a league away."

"Should I wake him and Anzu?" Niko questioned, his black eyes turning to Malik.

"No...Not Anzu." Niko woke Bakura and told him what Malik had said. Bakura paused and sniffed the air. "There's no scent of blood. Not that I can see of."

"Then they must have been traveling before hand. Malik stood up and slightly stumbled.

"Can you stand?" Niko asked quietly. Unknown to them, Anzu had awoke. She listened in.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But I wonder if it's the Pharaoh and my sister." Malik's lavender eyes flashed as he stared out to the hill.

"Hopefully not. We have enough things to worry about and you're in no condition to fight, Malik." Bakura said matter-of-factly.

"I know. So if the Pharaoh comes, I'm doomed." Malik gave a deep sigh . He ran his tan hand through his long, dirt-blond hair and gave a glance at Anzu. "Come on, Anzu. I know you're awake." He said. He bent down to her, his breath touching her neck. She stiffened.

"Is my brother...coming?" she asked softly, not looking at Malik. His ankle was paining him and soon he'd fall right onto her.

"I can't be sure..."

  
  
Shizuka gave a weary sigh as they traveled on the sandy hill. "Seto?" she asked tiredly. 

"What is it, Shizuka?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Can we rest? I'm sore all over!"

"Hey, so am I, bub!" Jou added.

"We can't rest!! Not in the middle of no where! But that oasis over there...ok, let's turn to the left and head to that oasis." Seto decided. The 2 agreed and turned to the oasis that Anzu, Malik and Bakura were at.

  
  
Niko couldn't  see the 3 anymore. "They're gone." He mumbled. 

"It's my brother!" Anzu exclaimed and got up. Her foot bumped Malik's sore ankle and made him lose hi balance. HE dropped right onto her, and his (ahem) lower half grinded against hers. Anzu's eyes went wide as a moan erupted from her lips. Malik gave out a half gasp and a half groan. Bakura coughed and turned his head away from them. Niko's eyes seemed to pop right out. "What...the...FUCK?!" he said in horror.

"Malik!! Get off meeeee!!!" she groaned.

"I CAN'T!!! My ankle's too weak!"

Anzu gave out a gasp as he tried to get off her, but it seemed he was grinding against her even more.

"MALIK!!"

"WHAT?!?!"

Bakura sweat dropped and gave another embarrassed cough. 

"STOP DOING THAT?!?!!!!" She shouted.

"DOING WHAT?!?!?!" When moving his body he grinded against her HARD.

"THAT!!!!" she started trying to shove him off, which didn't seem to do any good. Coz, then she accidentally grinded against HIM.

"ANZU?!?!?!?" they huffed and puffed, which didn't sound to good to Bakura, who wasn;t watching. What was more, they were groaning and yeling.

"Ok, can you two do this when I'M NOT AROUND?!?!" Bakura shouted.

"What does that mean?!" Niko exclaimed, whipping around.

"You know very well what that means!" Bakura said. Niko glanced over to them and saw the position they were in. "My Ra, Malik!! Do that PRIVATELY!" Malik sweat dropped. "Anzu?"

"Yes???"

"Get you hand off MY ASS!!"

"Oh...oops?" she gave a nervous grin. HE caught his breath and then they heard something behind them. Bakura and Niko turned to see...

  
  
Jou stood in shock, seeing Bakura and Niko, 2 of the most wanted criminals. Seto just sort of stared. 

"HOLY SHIT! It's the Priest of Obelisk!" Niko exclaimed.

"Uh oh." Malik mumbled.

"WHO?" Anzu said and struggled to get Malik off of her. Malik finally was able to use his good foot to slide off of her. Anzu stood up and ran to Bakura's side. "Seto!!!"

"Anzu!!!" Shizuka cried and the two girls ran to each others arms and cried happily, finally being reunited. Jou saw there was someone over on the floor. "Eh?"

"YOU." Seto spat at a weakened Malik. Malik raised a sleek eyebrow at him.

"Me." Malik said, smirking.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING ANZU!!"

"Try me!!"

"Wait!! Seto, stop!!" Anzu ran in front of Malik. 

"Anzu, move away!" Seto snarled.

"You wouldn't kill a weak man, would you?" she asked. "If I'm not correct, it's a sin in the Obelisk religion to kill a weakened, already injured man, is it not?" Seto didn't respond.

"True." He said finally. "But this is Malik, Anzu! M A L I K! And B A K U R A! What's more there's N I K O! Do you U N D E R S T A N D  M E ??"

"Yes, Seto, but Malik hasn't killed or...raped me, right?" she said. Seto didn't answer. "Please, he can help. He knows all through the desert. _Please Seto!_ Believe me!"

"..." Seto sighed and said, "Fine. Just because I know you're doing this out of pity."

_Later..._

"The Shadow Warriors?" Seto questioned Malik. "They attacked Metropolis? How do you know that, Malik?"

"Because. We heard the screams. What's more, how did you get away?"

"We had already been gone, I suppose." Seto said. Jou was glaring at Niko and Niko was glaring at Jou. Shizuka and Anzu were leaning on each other, listening to them. Every once in a while, Anzu would look worriedly over at Malik's ankle.

"You must have been." Malik said, then gave a sigh.

"Seto?" Anzu spoke up. Seto turned to her. 

"Yes, Anzu?"

"I wanted to know...is my brother...is he ok?"

"I don't know what happened to the Pharaoh...he was leaving somewhere when we were packing up."

"I hope he is alright." A crystal tear fell from her ocean blue eyes. Malik, seeing this, gave a nervous glance to Bakura, who glared at him as though saying 'You were trying to have sex with her, so comfort her!' Malik sighed and said, "Don't worry. Bes will protect you and your family. That is the god's vow. To protect Pharaoh and his people." Anzu, surprised of him, looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Malik." She said and went over to him and gave him a hug. Malik's face went as red as blood. "UH...don't, uh……….sweat drop Shit." He encircled his arms around her waist receiving the hug. 'Damn! What is this wench doing to me???!!!!' he thought. They broke away and Seto spoke up. "This is Seth's doing." He said flatly.

"Eh, it'd fit him perfectly, wouldn't it, sis?" Jou said, turning to Shizuka.

"Yeah." Shizuka nodded. 

Malik clapped his hands eagerly and said, "It's time to fight Heishin, the little bastard!!" He paused and said, "And kill Heru if the shit head is alive too! He teamed up with Heishin after all!" They all nodded.

"But...we should wait until Ra is born again." Anzu said.

"Yes, we must wait until daylight...wench." Malik grinned sadistically. Anzu blushed slightly, looking away from him. 'OMGosh!! Am I _blushing?!?_ Because of _Malik?!?_ I think I'm going mental!!' Anzu thought to herself. She gave a sigh and said, "The Shadow Warriors...are they...?"

"Hmm? Are they what, wench?" Malik asked.

"Can they be killed?" she questioned.

"Of course they can! With Millennium Magic, of course!" Malik replied.

"What?! But I don't..." she gave a concerned look.

"Ohhhhh. OH. Well, then you can't fight now can you? Nope."

"But I want to help!!" Before they could say anything more, they heard a shout. "Brother!" It was Isis...with the Pharaoh, Yami.

((I should stop here...but I won't, coz I love you all!))

"Anzu!! MALIK??!?!?" Yami stopped running. He stared coldly at Malik. Malik stood up, his footing wavering at first.

"Pharaoh." Malik said coldly.

"Malik. Bakura. NIKO." Bakura and Niko nodded in greeting. 

"So...what is this?"

"How'd you get here so soon, YAMI." Malik asked him, sneering.

"Magic, of course. How else?" Bakura smirked. He remembered the last time he and the Pharaoh met, and Yami didn't even remember.

"So...Anzu...are you well?" Anzu stepped forward, a smile on her lips. 

"Yes! And Seto's here too! I mean, the Priest Seto is here as well with Shizuka and Jou."

"Villagers?"

"They are my friends, Yami." Anzu explained. Yami laughed out loud. Anzu gave him a disturbed look.

"I didn't know you sunk to such a low level to be friends with VILLAGERS." Yami spat angrily. He glared at Malik. Yami drew his sword and pointed at Malik. "Are you ready?" Malik drew his and a smirl danced on his lips. "Ready."

"No!! Yami, _stop!_" Yami gave his sister a short glance before thrusting his sword towards an unaware thief. Luckliy, Anzu shoved Malik out of the way, by taking his legs and tripping him over down to the ground. Malik growled in annoyance. "WENCH!!" he shouted. She winced.

"Anzu..." Yami said in an angered voice. 

"Yami! Listen, they can help us defeat the Shadow Warriors!" Anzu explained hastily.

"ANZU, ONE ITEM IS ENOUGH!! I DON'T WANT ANY HELP FROM SOME THIEVES!!!" Yami boomed.

"Then...I'm not going back with you to Metropolis." Anzu stated immaturely.

"Wench, what do you think you're doing?!" Malik hissed to her.

"Anzu, stop being so immature!!! Now, you're going to let me destroy these thieves and you are coming back with me to Metropolis!"

"You can't force me to." She said angrily. This was a side no one had seen of her.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE AND YOU WILL OBEY ME, ANZU." He said in a dark, cold voice.

"I am your sister and am Princess and I am just as powerful as YOU ARE." Yami shook with fury. He had never been so mad at his sister in all his life. His eyes narrowed and his eyes burned an angry red. "ANZUUUUU……….." he said in a warning voice. He huffed and said. "You will do as I say, SISTER."

"No, I won't." Malik could see she was going to get herself killed in a situation like this. The Pharaoh had mega anger.

Yami took a deep breath and glanced over at Malik, then at Bakura and Niko. His eyes drifted to Shizuka, Jou and Seto, then back to his sister, who was looking as stubborn as ever. "Fine. Just because I know that you won't give up." Anzu beamed and hugged Yami, who gave a sigh. 

"Thank you, Yami!!" she cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just make up a plan."

"Ok! Here's what we CAN do..."

  
  
Malik watched as Ra rose, clearing the darkness away. "Ok, Pharaoh! I think we're ready!" Seto called. Anzu nodded to Malik, who nodded back. Bakura, who was positioned some 10 miles away with Jou, saw Malik's waving hand and said to Jou, "Let's move." 

"Are you sure dis plan is gonna work?" Jou asked Bakura.

"I dunno. But it was Malik, Niko and Anzu's plan. It should work."

"HEY! Whatta bout me?"

"What about you?" Jou sulked as they walked. They could see Heishin and his Shadow Warriors about 50 leagues away. They looked like tiny bugs. "We see them!!" Bakura called to Malik.

"They see them." Malik told Anzu. He jumped from the rock he was standing on.

"Ok! Yami, Seto, are we ready?"

Yami picked the M. Items up. "Yep." He threw Isis hers, gave Malik his and handed Seto the M. Eye. Anzu took the M. Scales and they were set.

"Think this will work?" Seto asked Malik. Malik shrugged. 

"Only one way to find out." They ran towards Bakura and Jou, Niko following behind silently.

"Where are they?" Yami asked and Jou pointed to the bug-like things coming towards them. "See them?" Jou questioned.

Yami nodded.

"They'll be here soon. We just have to wait. But stay hidden!!" Malik said. They hid behind the hill, watching silently. Malik and Anzu watched as Ra was sliding away and Nut appeared.

"It'll be night soon!!" Bakura snapped suddenly.

"We can't do it in the night. They'll have the advantage!" Niko said worriedly.

"Retreat?" Shizuka suggested.

"Retreat." Malik repeated and they all went back again. The next day, they were close enough early in the morning.

Heishin's eyes narrowed as he saw something on the horizon. He shrugged as it disspeared.

Heishin felt his robes being tugged and he was shoved into the hot sand. He hissed in anger, feeling the weight on him.

"Wow, you were easier than I thought." Niko said, grinning.Anzu and Shizuka were sitting on him, along with Niko.

Heishin gave a growl and thrust his arms out, along with his staff, the 3 flew back into the sand. Shizuka coughed out the substance.

"Hehehe...it looks as though Sekhmet desires war today." Heishin said, grinning.

DIS: Wow...I think that was the longest chapter yet. Oh, look below to see the Egyptian God names and what they represent.

**Seth: **_Seth was the god of chaos. He represents everything that threatens harmony in Egypt._

**Sekhmet: **_She was the goddess of war._

**Osiris: **_Osiris was the god of the dead, and the ruler of the underworld._

**Hathor: **_Hathor was a protective goddess. She was also the goddess of love and joy._

**Bes: **_Bes was the protector of pregnant women, new born babies and the family._

**Anubis: **_Anubis was the god of embalming and the dead._

**Amun: **_Amun was the one of the most powerful gods in Ancient Egypt._

**Ma'at: **_Ma'at was the goddess of truth, justice, and harmony. She was associated with the balance of things on Earth._

DIS: And these are the lists of names of the gods. I put those one downs, coz I actually know things about them ()

**_Amun_**

**__**

**_Anubis_**

**__**

**_Aten_**

**__**

**_Atum_**

**__**

**_Bastet_**

**__**

**_Bes_**

**__**

**_Geb_**

**__**

**_Hapy_**

**__**

**_Hathor_**

**__**

**_Horus_**

**__**

**_Isis_**

**__**

**_Khepri_**

**__**

**_Khnum_**

**__**

**_Ma'at_**

**__**

**_Nephthys_**

**__**

**_Nun_**

**__**

**_Nut_**

**__**

**_Osiris_**

**__**

**_Ptah_**

**__**

**_Ra_**

**__**

**_Ra-Horakhty_**

**__**

**_Sekhmet_**

**__**

**_Seshat_**

**__**

**_Seth_**

**__**

**_Shu_**

**__**

**_Sobek_**

**__**

**_Tawaret_**

**__**

**_Tefnut_**

**__**

**_Thoth_**

**__**

DIS: () Ok, those are some names of some god's that I might be using later in my story. I don't know how to pronounce most of them...() And yeah. I've done a lot of researche for this story. (XX) More homework...UGH. I hope you enjoyed it. Ja ne!


	12. Love Or No Love?

I do not own YuGiOh 

_DIS: Welcome back to 'Egyptian Emotions'! It's been awhile, but I'm back and ready to Mambo!_

_Malik: W...T...F...?_

_DIS: Don't ask, Malik. It'll only confuse you. Trust me._

_Rayne B: Ah, like always, you're the first person to review. YAY! Yep, I thought everyone would get confused if I didn't explain the Egyptian Gods and everything. So, yes, you are very welcome! Grins How did you find out it was Malik/Anzu? OO OR is it that obvious?_

_fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V: And right you are my friend! I was watching Disney's 'Aladdin' and came up with whole new ideas for chapters of my fics and for plain fics, period! I think I'll make a fic called 'Malik' and it'll be based on 'Aladdin'. Why in Ra's name and the God's above am I babbling about this? (I feel like a preppy. Seriously. They are ALWAYS yapping about some shit...) Thank you for the compliment on my chapter. Now, on I go_

_Lunar Dragon 209: The chapter was awesome?! I feel so happy! And I also feel very chatty right now! I dunno why, maybe because I was being really talkative this afternoon in block, but I dunno. Aw, my Ra! I am using up all of the space, by Horus' sake! Yeah, I liked the part about Malik and Anzu! Thanks go to Tasha3 for inspiring it to me!grins_

_BlindFate: I think I reviewed that fic, but I can't be completely sure, no I am! I am quite sure indeed! Yeah, but I'll re-check to see if I did, and even if I did already, I'll review again! (If I can that is) See ya soon!! I hope you enjoy this late chapter! Even though I don't see why you wouldn't but, hey, whatever!_

_Sb1: Yeah, homework that's not at school or given by a teacher would put me in the category of being a 'nerd' or a 'geek', but no one really has called me one for some reason. Even though I read about a bazillion hours a day! I mean, I got the highest reading minutes in my class and can finish a chapter book in about less than 3 hours! Isn't that weird? I never get a chance to do my homework in the morning, because I take an hour shower, then I eat breakfast and then I pretty much get dressed and do my hair, which takes, oh about an hour. Then at 7:30 (I get up at 5:00) I go and catch the bus. Ahem, anyways, glad you loved the chapter! Yes, the part with Anzu and Malik was indeed cute an funny at the same time, no?grins_

_Maslerne: You read every single fic of mine? That's nearly impossible! Mainly because I have, what, 37 fics?sweat drops But anyways...YAY! They rock!!!does a little dance Sorry for not updating sooner, really I am! I'm so happy that this fic is good! It's one of the one fics that I am putting my work into if you believe that! And ya know what? It's all thanx to Malik Fan 03, who gave me this idea! Isn't that great?! Anywho, how did you know as well that this was Malik/Anzu?! Or was all the hints and pieces coming together?shrugs Luv ya gurl!_

_DIS: Now that I'm done yapping my poor little head off—_

_Malik: Poor little head? My Ra woman, you're far from poor!!_

_DIS:death glare Go jump off a cliff, Malik._

_Malik: No thank you.smirk Where's Anzu?_

_DIS: Here's chapter 12. READ NOTE BELOW._

**_NOTE: In a while I am about to finish all the fics I have planned and the last one will be the finale! I'll keep all the fics up and my account. And if a really good idea comes to me, then I'll try it out. ALSO! Read this book:_**

**__**

**_Mara, Daughter of the Nile_**

**__**

**_It's set in Ancient Egypt and is GREAT! Read it and you'll love it!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Anzu watched in horror as Malik and the other men fought angrily with their Millennium Items. And many times she worried of their heads not being on their shoulders for much longer.

"Ladies!" Niko called to them, fending off some of some of the Shadow Warriors. "Hurry! Into the Oasis!" Anzu and Shizuka hurried towards the oasis. Niko followed them, turning every once in awhile to stab at a Shadow Warrior. They hid behind the bushes and trees and watched the fight.

"Oh, poor Seto!!" Shizuka breathed.

"Who cares about the priest?" Niko questioned curtly. Anzu glowered at him.

"Apparently not you." A voice drawled behind them.

"Bakura?!" Anzu exclaimed. "You should be out there!!"

"I had to come back and get my M. Ring, woman!!" Bakura barked at her. She winced and took a step back away from him.

"Bakura, where's Malik!?" Anzu coked out. _It's not like I'm worried about him,_ Anzu thought to herself. _I just think it would please my brother more if he were the one who killed Malik._

"Being an idiot as usual." Bakura said bluntly.

"What!!!" Anzu's eyes widened in terror.

"Relax. He's fighting off ol' Heishin. And I do mean old."

"Heishin?! He's not _strong _enough! Oh no, Malik!"

"You sound worried, Anzu, my dear." Niko sniggered.

"Shut up, pea brain!" Bakura snapped, his eyes narrowing. "And go and fight out there like a _man_!"

"Damnit, fine." Niko trailed off with Bakura towards the battle scene.

"Anzu...?" Shizuka murmured.

"Oh...My brother..." Anzu said, ignoring Shizuka's worried expression.

"Damnit, I can't keep this up!!" Shadi ground out. His usual soft complexions were twisted in anger and he could barely keep up with all the Shadow Warriors.

"Keep trying!" Simon called. "For out liege!"

A bit farther away from them, Malik was fighting furiously with Heishin. _Where is Anzu?_ He thought.

"Anzu, are you well?" Shizuka asked. Anzu ignored her, yet again, scanning the battle field for Malik and Yami. She spotted Yami, but could not find Malik.

"...love with a thief."

"What?" Anzu whirled around and her eyes burned into Shizuka's.

"I said that it's quite unfortunate for you to fall in love with a thief. Malik, of all of them." Shizuka said sadly.

"I don't know what you're talking of Shizuka!" Anzu bit out harshly. She felt every piece of rage form those very words. She let out a deep breath.

"Anzu...Malik."

"What?"

"Malik." Shizuka pointed to Malik, who was burning up and getting dehydrated. He was pale and his moves were slow and clumsy.

"He'll die!" Anzu gasped. _Good riddance then! I won't have to deal with that arrogant attitude of his!_ Anzu thought to herself. _That insolent, sexy, seductive fool! Wait! Where did that come from?! Grr...How dare he be so...Wow._ Anzu felt herself staring at him for a long moment and Shizuka watched her, glancing from her to Malik.

_Oh boy._ Shizuka thought, slapping Anzu's back promptly.

"Huh?" Anzu shook everything from her head. "We need to get him out of their!"

"But how, Anzu?"

"Hmm..." She glanced around. Her blue eyes soon found the rather large log. "Help me pick this up! We'll hurl it at Heishin. Or his head to be more exact."

"Right!"

The 2 went unnoticed by anyone and promptly hurled the log at Heishin's skull, knocking him unconscious, but not for long. Malik blinked in confusion. _Where did that come from?_ He thought curiously. _It was those wenches._ Hye concluded.

"Malik, come on! Stop stalling!" Anzu and Shizuka literally dragged him deep into the oasis to the small lake.

"Drink." Anzu ordered.

"Who do you thihk you are telling me what to—"

"DRINK." Both of the ladies hissed at him demandingly. His eyes went as wide as saucers and he turned and drank some of the water.

"I'll be back. I want to check on Seto." Shizuka said.

_Little bitches..._Malik was thinking angrily. Anzu dipped a rag into the water and said, "Lie down."

"Why?"

"You're burning up." She said flatly, her eyelids drooping.

"Fine." HE lied down and Anzu ran the wet rag over his face, the cool water taking its effect.

"You know you're a moron, right?" Anzu drawled.

"You know I'll kill you next time you call me a moron, right?" Malik spat at her. Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it." She said, a small smile, threatening to escape.

"I beg your pardon?" Malik said, aghast.

"I doubt that you would kill me."

"Try me." Malik challenged.

"Ok..._moron._" There was a long silence. The only sound was the water flowing and Malik didn't even look like he was going to move. He just sort of...laid there.

"I hate you." Malik grumbled after a while. Anzu grinned and soon finished her job. Her hands plunged into the water, wetting the rag again.

"Take off your shirt." She said calmly. Inside, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"WHAT!?! By Amon, are you crazy?!" Malik said, sitting up and clutching his shirt.

"Don't be stupid, Malik. Unless you want to jump bare naked into that lake, then you had better let me help you get less dehydrated." Anzu said in a strict, firm voice. Malik shuffled and looked around him.

"But...but...what if someone sees us...**LIKE LAST TIME!?!**" Malik boomed. Shizuka flinched as she heard his voice. She had checked on Seto and saw he was fairing fine.

"Oh stop being a wuss, Malik!!" Anzu lungd on top of him and pried his shirt off. Shizuka peered through the bushed and saw a miserable Malik, slumped on the ground. Anzu sat on top of him and wet his back and upper body.

Shizuka's brown eye's widened half their size. _By Amon and the God's in the Heavens!!_ Shizuka thought, then let a giggle escape her lips. She had no idea Anzu thought of doing _that_ with Malik! _That naughty little virgin! I had no idea she thought dirty! What a perverted mind she has!_ Shizuka snuck off, deciding to leave the 2 lovebirds alone to strut their stuff.

"Malik, stop whining! You're starting to sound like a dog!!" Anzu snapped.

"Stupid whore..." Malik hissed under his breath.

"What was that you said?!" Anzu grabbed his chin and turned his face to hers. He seemed almost unphased by it all. Anzu eyed his face, staring at him, almost confused. She released him and stood up. "I'm leaving the rest up to you." Anzu spoke quietly.

"Sure. Whatever." Malik said in the same tone of voice.

"I'm going to check up on Shizuka," Anzu told him, glancing back slightly. "don't leave anywhere."

"Yes, mother." Malik said sarcastically. Anzu turned abruptly and Malik was smirking as he ran the wet rag over his tan, well-muscled chest. Anzu's face went red after seeing his biceps. She turned and hastily left.

_What was up with her?_ Malik thought cluelessly.

Anzu breathing was quicker than usual and her heart was beating fast.

_What just happened?_ She thought in horror, her pupils large._ That look in his eyes...My Ra, what is it about those eyes of his?! I seemed immobilized! _Anzu leaned on a tree, clutching her chest, where her heart was located. She closed her eyes, then remembered something: _"If you weren't the key to the Pharaoh's destruction, I would have killed you long ago!" _Malik's words rung throughout her head as she remembered when he had said that. _But he ran after me...Didn't he? And surly he was sorry for what he said...after all I've done for him...? Right?_ Anzu's breath was rigid as she thought of it. _Who am I fooling? He hates me, and I hate him! I'd be lucky enough for him to call us friends! _ Anzu shook her head, not wanting to think of it anymore. She heard a rustle behind her and gasped, turning around, her eyes wide in fear.

"Anzu! It's just me!"

"Isis!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yes, I can't find my brother, where is he?"

"He's by the lake. At least that's where I left him..." Anzu's voice trailed off. She shook her head and forced a smile.

"Anzu...Is there something troubling you?"

"No. Nothing." Anzu lied expertly.

"Very well." Isis turned to leave to the lake, but paused and said, "Anzu, I am always here to help...Like a sister." Anzu looked bemused at what Isis said. Malik's elder sister gave a secret smile, then proceeded to see her brother.

_I hope she got the hint._ Isis thought. She saw Malik shrugging his shirt on. Isis sighed and said, "Malik."

Without looking up, he mumbled, "Isis..." Isis stared deeply into Malik's eyes and could see he was barely paying attention.

"I doubt Malik," Isis began. "that you are so interested in your shirt that you can barely answer me." Malik straightened, still not looking at his sister.

"What do you want, Isis?" Malik asked in a cold voice. Isis' eyes softened.

"What I want," Isis picked up his M. Rod. "is to ask a few questions that will stay in my mind, where no one can find them. The answers are secret and I will keep them secret."

"Very well, Isis." Malik said, snatching his rod from her and hooking it on his pants. "Fire away."

"Do you love Anzu?" Silence loomed between the 2. Isis felt the tension and repeated her question. "Do you love Anzu?"

A smirk danced on her younger brother's lips as he answered, "I was afraid you'd ask this." He shook his head. "I can't answer..." His voice trailed off and his brows knotted in confusion.

"Malik...?" Isis questioned.

I told Anzu that all she really was, was a weapon against the Pharaoh. That I would have killed her when I had the chance if she wasn't...And even though she is the enemy, she still helps Bakura and me. I don't get any of it. It seems almost as though she doesn't care about what side she is. She's way too kind for my tastes, but...

"Malik!"

Malik snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Huh?"

"Do you?" Isis' eyebrows shot up, inquiringly.

"I...Don't know...Really." Malik mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his sister. He knew she'd know the answer before he did. He hated it when she did. It almost disgusted him.

"Malik, I think you hurt her." Isis' voice was blunt and to the point.

"What?"

"You're hurting her. You need to let her go—"

"She's not going anywhere before I get what I want, you get that, Isis?!!" Malik stood up and turned, heading back.

"Malik..."

"I don't have time for you, Isis. I have other more important things to take care of, got it?"

"But Malik!"

"No buts!"

"She loves you." Those three words paralyzed Malik and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He inhaled a deep breath and said, "Good for her." Isis' jaw dropped open and she was in shock. Her brother couldn't be that cold, could he?

"Isis." Malik nodded in a dismissed way.

"Malik." Isis nodded towards him, slightly horrified. Malik left in a hurry, towards where he would go and find his friends, Bakura and Niko.

Anzu felt a warm body collide with hers. "Oh, Malik." Anzu wiped the tears off her face, hoping he wouldn't notice, which he didn't.

"Hello, Anzu." Malik said gruffly. "She loves you." Malik shook his sisters' words out of his mind, wishing she'd just drop six feet under.

"Going back out there?" Anzu made a hand movement towards the Shadow Warriors shrieks as Millennium magic hit them painfully.

"Yes." Malik answered, eyeing her tear stained face. "Why is your face wet?"

"Sweat." Anzu replied quickly. Too quickly for Malik.

"Have fun watching Heishin and his moronic fools die with him." Malik said, bypassing her. Anzu whirled around.

"Malik!!"

"Yes?" He turned, his dirt-blond hair, whipping on his tan face. Anzu stared at him before saying, "Be careful." Malik looked at her concerned expression and his lips pursed together. He walked back to her and wrapped his lean arms around her.

"I will. For you." Tears formed in Anzu's crystal eyes. She buried her head in his chest.

Isis traveled back to help everyone with her M. Tauk. She was depressed, but then, seeing Malik and Anzu, she brightened slightly. She took a detour, deciding not to bother them, and bumped into Shizuka.

"Oh, Isis!" Shizuka whispered. "Seto is doing so fine!"

"Good, good."

"Anzu, why do you cry?" Malik murmured into he chocolate brown hair.

"Because...If you get killed by a Shadow Warrior or Heishin, it'd upset Yami, for he wants to be the one to kill you." Anzu wailed. Malik blinked. He was expecting something a bit more sympathetic.

"Oh."

"And," She continued. "I worry I'll never see you again. You're like a brother to me..." Malik sighed and stroked her hair gently.

"Ah, Anzu. Don't worry. I'm better now, thanks to you." Anzu's head lifted and a small smile curled on her lips.

"Really...Malik?"

"Yes. So, stay strong. For me." He kissed her softly on the forehead and she nodded. He released her and left towards Bakura and Niko, who could use some help. Anzu sighed and watched her 3 closest friends fight with confidence.

I love him. Anzu thought despairingly.

DIS: This was more dramatic then I had thought. Of course, I was listening to Brittany Spears' **"Everytime"** And Jewel's **"You Were Meant For Me"** Both of them are pretty full of Romance. Guess I'll see you all next chapter and I am very sorry for the lack of update. I needed an inspiration! See ya'll!

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


	13. What has happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO  
  
!  
  
DIS: (looks around nervously) Uh, hehehe, hi? (frying pan hits her in the face) (X.X) That hurt...Um, it's been awhile, ok, a LONG time, but I have finally come up with a short filler chapter! (dodges plate) BUT, I have ideas for the next chapters until the 23rd one.  
  
Audience: Yay!  
  
DIS: But I expect reviews, eh heh, heh, heh. And since I am working on the next Ancient Egypt fic that I will post after this is finished and a Sleepover fic, PLUS the 'Locked in the museum with Marik' fic, I will be busy. And, funny thing is, only one of those fics are posted, hehehe...But, I will have time (a lot of time) to get this fic finished (eventually) But when school starts, updates will be minimal.  
  
Audience: Boo!  
  
DIS: Anywho, this is a short filler chapter, just something that came to while trying......to sleep. Enjoy!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
Bakura felt sweat roll down his forehead as he shot countless beams of light at the Shadow Warriors. His patience was thinning, he was not amused.  
  
"Ra dammit, how many ARE there?!" Bakura growled.  
  
"It seems that when one is gone, 5 take it's place." Shadii said. Malik didn't voice his opinion on the matter for he had other things on his mind.  
  
'What does she mean when she said that? I love you as a brother...Well good for her! Wait, why am I worried about what she 'likes' me as or 'loves' me as?' Malik shot another beam at an occupied SW. 'I mean, it's not as though I love HER.' Malik's brows knotted in thought, but he kept shooting. 'I don't think so at least.' His lavender eyes glanced at his friends, to see how they were faring. 'I hope not.' His frown deepened. 'Why the hell am I thinking about this now? I have other things to do! Like kill these bastards!' Malik snapped out of his thoughts and shot more SW's than he had been.  
  
"Malik, Bakura, look!" Yami pointed at the sun. "The sun will set any minute now! We need to retreat!"  
  
"Retreat?" Niko questioned. "why?"  
  
"When the sun sets, the SW's turn into something more deadly then man has ever seen." Malik gasped out. "Retreat!" He shouted. At his command, everyone stopped and retreated, even Shizuka and Isis, but Anzu had not heard. She was over at the lake, sulking.  
  
!  
  
"We just made it." Yami panted. "Is everyone here?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone is. Surprisingly everyone's alive too." Bakura grunted. Malik's eyes scanned the crowd. There was one brunette that he did not see.  
  
"Where's Anzu?" Malik asked loudly. Everyone fell silent and Yami looked around. Not seeing her, Yami fainted, falling onto the sandy ground.  
  
"She went back to the lake. Surely she heard you?" Shizuka asked, concerned for her friend.  
  
"Dis ain't good." Jou mumbled. Malik looked behind him, peering in the semi- darkness.  
  
"Shit." Malik rumbled. "We have to go find her." He said.  
  
"Why?" Niko asked, cocking an eyebrow. Malik glared at him and said gruffly, "Because I said so, that's why." Niko blinked at the response and gave Bakura a look that said, 'What's his problem?' Bakura shrugged.  
  
!  
  
Anzu noticed the semi-darkness and silence and she turned, wondering what was up. She heard a ruffle and turned.  
  
"Shizuka?" She whispered. "Isis? Is that you?" Anzu cowered back in fear. "Malik?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." A rough voice said and she gasped, seeing Heishin.  
  
"Heishin!"  
  
"Seems you're the only one who hasn't left. Why's that?" Anzu stepped back and almost tumbled into the water, if Heishin hadn't caught her.  
  
"You will be very useful once we find Malik and his little groupie." HE chuckled darkly at her and she swallowed, not at all amused.  
  
!  
  
DIS: OK, there you have it. Chapter 14 will be up very soon, hell, it might be up right now. Please review and give me some ideas for any other chapters. 


	14. Saying good bye is hard

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or the YGO Game, Forbidden Memories  
  
!  
  
DIS: Here I am, with chapter 14. It started at 3:25 A.M. and my mom's alarm clocking is beeping annoyingly and I am too lazy to shut it off. Here we go!  
  
!  
  
Malik watched as the sun rose, but he didn't care that Ra was being re- born. All he cared about right now was where Anzu was. They checked the lake... She wasn't there. They checked the whole oasis ...she wasn't there. Which meant one thing, Heishin had taken her. Malik ran one of his tan hands through his dirty blonde hair. 'All of this...For one measly girl?' He thought and he closed his eyes, holding back the angry tears that threatened to unleash from his lavender orbs.  
  
"My Ra..." He whispered. "Where are you, Anzu?"  
  
"Malik." Bakura said, coming over to him.  
  
"Get away from me, Bakura, I don't need any shit from you right now."  
  
"I know that...But I have a bone to pick with you and since we're alone, it's best we do this now." Malik opened his eyes and sighed, turning to Bakura, blinking a couple times.  
  
"what is it, then?"  
  
"I don't want to be nosy, but do you...Have any...Er, feelings for Anzu?" Bakura asked hesitantly.  
  
"You best explain yourself when you say 'Feelings'." Mali said sullenly.  
  
"I mean, do you love her?" Malik was no longer tired or miserable. He snapped alert at the sentence. He came crashing back to reality and was soon going back to his previous thoughts that he had about this. He took a deep breath and said, "I think I might, Bakura." Bakura nodded solemnly, "I see." He was disappointed. "Then Malik," He paused, biting his lip. "You're going to have to make a choice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I overheard Yami talking and he said—It's up to us you see—We can either stay as thieves, become powerful councilors of his council, or we can be put to prison for our crimes."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You're going to have to make a choice between Anzu..."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm going to keep on thieving, Malik. And Anzu will surely want you to be a powerful councilor and you two—if she feels the same—get married and—"  
  
"No." Malik shook his head, a sad smiled forming on his lips. "For one, she loves me as a brother and two...She is married by law, to Yami."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I choose you then, I want to keep on thieving." Bakura nodded, smiling.  
  
"Then it's settled." Bakura and Malik snickered, before both stood up.  
  
"But, have any of you found her yet?"  
  
"Nope. Not a trace or even—Shit." Malik turned to see what Bakura was staring at and his eyes went round.  
  
"How did they find us?" Malik asked.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"We're spotted." Shadii pointed out dully.  
  
"SO we are." Yami said, coming next to Bakura and Malik with Shadii and Simon next to him.  
  
"what's that they're holding?" Niko shouted. Malik turned to him and shrugged, but we peered closer, he noticed it was a body—No, it was  
  
ANZU!  
  
"Anzu!" Yami gasped.  
  
"Hello." Heishin was in front of them, half a mile away. "You're little lover here didn't seem to make it, Malik." Heishin said. Anzu didn't want to look at Malik, but Heishin made her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to stare into the eyes of the one she loved. Heishin cackled at her hurt expression and slammed her into the ground, laughing. Malik didn't move. Heishin was surprised.  
  
"Malik?" Bakura nudged him. "Aren't you going to do something?" Malik looked over at Anzu, who was spitting out sand. She didn't even bother to shake off the sand that was sticking to her sweaty skin. Malik's hard expression softened and he hissed, "Fuck!" In a moments second, everything was a whirlwind to Yami as Malik's hand went to his belt, took out his M. Rod and shot Millennium Magic at Heishin and his SW's, immobilizing them. No matter how hard they tried, they could not move. Malik hastily jogged over to Anzu and without saying a word, picked her up bridal style and shouted to them, "WELL? Let's the hell out of here!!" His men jumped and hurried ahead of him, Malik, Yami and Bakura lagging behind them. Anzu still was silent, not wanting to look at Malik, just like he didn't want to look at her.  
  
!  
  
"Malik, you and your men have made a decision. To stay as thieves. I normally would not allow this if not for Anzu. But the next time we meet, you will not be as lucky." Malik nodded. "So long, thieves." Yami said and left, leaving Anzu standing there.  
  
"I suppose it's good bye then, Malik." Anzu said, looking him in the eye. Bakura listened in, standing next to the horse, pretending to be occupied.  
  
"So it seems."  
  
"It was...And interesting experience."  
  
"Indeed." Silence loomed over the two, before Anzu held out her hand. Malik glanced at it, before clasping it.  
  
"Good luck with your marriage." He said, venom in his voice. They released each other's hands.  
  
"Thank you, good luck with not getting killed." Anzu said, a stone-hard expression on her face. Bakura watched and thought, 'This is worse then when they first met!'  
  
"Good bye, Malik." Anzu said, backing up to leave.  
  
"Bye." She turned and a single tear rolled down her cheek and she said, "I suppose...I will never see you again? Ever?" Her voice was broken up, but Malik tried not to notice.  
  
"It depends on what your prick brother—Or future husband I should say—decides. Maybe we'll bump into each other when I raid the palace again. Hell, I might kidnap you again if you're lucky." Malik said jokingly. Anzu turned to him, a smile on her lips.  
  
"I'm sure we'll meet again." Malik nodded and waved turning and walking towards his horse. Anzu sighed and hurried into Metropolis.  
  
!  
  
Anzu kneeled down in front of a statue of Ra. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ra and the gods above, I have a request. Please, please let me meet Malik again one day. I know I should have told him that I loved him before he left, but I was so afraid, so afraid that...that he did not love me as well. I want us to be together, but we never will be. I'm getting married to Yami and...And...I want to marry Malik, but surely no one will agree with that?" Anzu opened her eyes, tears flowing freely.  
  
"I love Malik and I know he's done wrong but Ra I love him!" She bowed her head, her shoulders shaking. "I need a sign...Please, any sign..." She hiccuped and heard something rolling. She turned to see a papyrus scroll rolling and something was written on it.  
  
'We will forever be there for you, Anzu'  
  
!  
  
Malik looked at Gloriano. It wasn't destroyed completely. Many of the thieves were cleaning up some small things.  
  
"Malik! You're back! And so is Bakura and Niko!" Shorn, a bulky man, came up to them, grinning.  
  
"I'm guessing you drove them off?" Malik said, smirking lightly.  
  
"You bet as hell we did! Ha, ha!" Shorn helped Niko, the small man with a wooden leg, off his horse and nodded towards the empty gate chair. Niko hugged the chair, sobbing, "My gate chair! Oh my beloved gate chair, no one will ever drive me from my place on you again!" He kissed the chair and Shorn, Bakura and Malik were staring at him as though he had 5 heads. Malik shook his head and said, "Shorn, take the horses in the stables, will you?"  
  
"Yep! We made new, bigger and better stables!" Shorn joyfully took the horses and Bakura followed him. Malik walked slowly to his own cottage/house. He slumped on the couch and sighed. He closed his eyes, then opened them again. He went into Anzu's room and was about to exit when he saw the original clothes she was in on the floor. He picked them up and put them on the bed. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he wiped them away quickly.  
  
"Brother." Malik looked up too Isis' sympathetic face.  
  
"What are you doing here, Isis?" Malik sniffed.  
  
"I have come here to help you, little brother." Isis sat beside him and looked at a rather miserable brother of hers. "You need to forget all about her." Isis advised  
  
"And you think I don't already know that?!" Malik wailed. His cried in his sister's shoulder the pain unbearable. Isis hugged her brother tightly, her own tears sliding down her cheek into his hair.  
  
"Malik...Please don't cry." Isis whispered. "I hate to see you so hurt." A few more tears leaked out, before they stopped. He buried his tear-stained face in her chest, sniffling. Isis felt calm, and peaceful. This was the Malik she loved. The one that she could care for, the one she adored. The one that needed her comfort. Malik turned so his cheek was pressed against her chest.  
  
"Will I ever see her again, Isis?" He whispered. Isis thought for a minute.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"use your M. Tauk!"  
  
"No Malik." She shook her head. "You will have to deal with this on your own." Isis stroked his hair, placing a soft kiss on her brother's head. He sighed, relaxing and shutting up. He might be the greatest thief, but there was a time in every great thief's life when he needs a sister's love.  
  
!  
  
Anzu sat in her chair, looking at her fancy food. 'It's going to take awhile to get used to this again.' Anzu thought miserably.  
  
!  
  
!  
  
DIS: What did you think? I love it! It was glorious! A lot of Malik/Anzu in there too...Well, not as in, kissing, saying 'I love you' but there were obvious hints of their confessed love. Anyways, please review and tell me how you liked it and again, ideas for future chapter's would be nice, like for the Yami and Anzu's marriage (wink, wink, hint, hint, nudge, nudge). Ja ne everyone! 


	15. Shadii and Simon's Plan

DIS: Hello again, I have made a commitment of updating this 15th chapter to 'Dust in the Wind'. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
!  
  
Yami bit his lip, waiting for Shadii and Simon to come.  
  
"Where are those fools?"  
  
!  
  
Bakura eyed Shorn.  
  
"No, no, no." Bakura shook his head. "We'll need less than that. Maybe, oh, only 3?"  
  
"Cutting down?" Shorn grumbled, taking the extra bags off.  
  
"This raid is very important! I want to cheer Malik up!" Bakura;s voice rang out as he fung his arms in the air. Shorn shrugged.  
  
"My mistake." Shorn rumbled.  
  
"We will, however, taking some of Yami's riches." Bakura said. "But it's mainly to get Malik cheered up."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"It is! I'm not THAT greedy!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"(--) Here's how it will go...We go into the palace, and Malik goes to find Anzu and they confess their love together!" Bakura said passively.  
  
"I don't think you know what love is." Shorn said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sure I do. It's, uh, the word." Bakura nodded.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Later  
  
Bakura frowned at Malik, who was counting his strands of hair out of boredom.  
  
"Do you know what more the world needs?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What?" Malik said, looking up at him.  
  
"Love!"  
  
"(OO) What are you, some kind of nut?"  
  
"I was TRYING to say something intelligent about the word."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say: You are a homicidal idiot."  
  
"Fuck you, Malik." Malik snickered as Bakura grumbled about people being 'greedy bastardly ass-holes'. Malik roared with laughter at Bakura's comment and Bakura fumed. Malik heard a slam of a door from Bakura's room and he thought, 'Was it something I said?', then started to laugh again.  
  
In Bakura's Room  
  
"He's an ass." Bakura mumbled to himself.  
  
!  
  
Yami eyed Shadii and Simon.  
  
"It's about damn time you got here!"  
  
"WE had...Things to do." (DIS: Just so you know, that means they're homosexual and love each other)  
  
"Uh huh, well, let's get to the point, I'm starving and tired and I want to get his done and over with."  
  
"of course, now, what we were thinking is..."  
  
!  
  
Anzu looked hungrily at the food on the table.  
  
"I am so hungry..." Anzu said.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to wait princess. My rules." The cook, Melody, told her. Anzu sighed and crossed her arms, staring at the delicious looking quail on the gold plate.  
  
"Just a taste?" Anzu asked miserably. Melody shook her red head, "no" Anzu sat there for another minute and half and sighed.  
  
"How longer?"  
  
"Until the Pharaoh Yami gets here." Anzu groaned.  
  
"But that will take FOREVER!" Anzu whined.  
  
"Your loss then I suppose."  
  
"C'mon Melody, just one tiny taste? A tiny taste?" Anzu begged.  
  
"Not one."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please??"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please??"  
  
"NO."  
  
"PLEEEEAASSEEE???"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Please, please, please?"  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
"Why are you making me suffer? Aren't I slim enough already?!!"  
  
"Because and no."  
  
"Please Melody, I'm begging you! I'm famished! I could eat a whole cow right now!"  
  
"And you'll end up looking like one in the process." Melody replied.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Who's the princess here?" Anzu asked, glaring.  
  
"You are."  
  
"Remember your place. Er, wait." She paused. "Sorry." Anzu said, feeling bad.  
  
"All's well." Melody said, smirking."  
  
!  
  
Malik sighed, lying in the warm sand, looking at the sky. 'I wonder if Anzu is looking at this same sky...' Malik thought and closed his eyes, accidentally falling asleep.  
  
!  
  
Anzu grumbled. She as sent up to her room because she tried taking piece of bread.  
  
"We'll call you when dinner may be eaten." Melody said.  
  
"IT WAS A BLASTED PIECE OF BREAD!!"  
  
"Sorry, but no!" Melody walked off, grinning, Ah, it was wonderful to be in control of someone again.  
  
Anzu walked out onto the balcony and smiled, looking up at the sky. It was beautiful. She thought of Malik and thought of Bakura. She sighed and looked over at the desert.  
  
"Miles away from here is Gloriano...I miss Malik..." She sighed and went inside to her bed and slumped on it, yawning. "I need some rest before...Dinner..." Small snored emitted from her as she slept, dreaming of love, no doubt.  
  
!  
  
Yami furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"How do I convert some of the M. Puzzle's magic into other random items?" Yami mumbled.  
  
"I will be doing that, my Pharaoh." Shadii told him, giving a SLIGHT wink of a smile.  
  
"Very well." Yami said, nodding. "So it will begin."  
  
"Indeed. An all-out war with the SW's is going to be rough, but we have more knights here in Metropolis, so we need not worry." Simon said, nodding Yami nodded back weakly.  
  
"I suppose so. And after we destroy them, the wedding will go on!" Yami said.  
  
"Yes." Simon and Shadii said.  
  
"Good! Now let's go! I need my food!!" Yami said, jumping up, starving.  
  
!  
  
!  
  
DIS: That's it for now. Ok, now, I have Chapter's 17-22 planned out. I was going to have another chapter, but decided against it. Anywho, please read and review and send in ideas for fics or chapters! Ja ne!  
  
Note: If you want a requested one-shot or song-fic, email (or review this) me and tell me what couple you want it to be and I'll try to do it! I even accept Yuri and Yaoi, so go ahead and tell me! 


	16. I won't do it

DIS: Welcome back to 'Dust in the Wind', previously called 'Egyptian Emotions' that was PREVIOUSLY called 'Strange Love'. Phew! Now, here is chapter 16. Enjoy I suppose...

Oh yeah, I do not own YGO.

!

Yami came in and saw his sister at the table, looking miserably at the food.

"I am ready to eat." He said.

After dinner, he tapped the cup with his spoon and it burst, glass flying everywhere.

"YAMI!!" Anzu shrieked.

"It wasn't MY fault, honest!" He said, putting his hands up. (O.O) He cleared his throat, dabbing his napkin on the wine on his shirt. "Ahem, as I was saying, I have decided that we shall go against the SW's ourselves!" Yami said.

"Yami, no! We would need Mal—"

"We WILL NOT need those thieves help! Or those PEASANT friend's of yours!" Isis' head bowed and she looked over an Anzu.

"Y-you don't understand ANYTHING Yami!!!!!" She shouted at him. She knocked her chair over and ran up to her room, tears pouring freely. Yami frowned.

"My Pharaoh, perhaps you should have been less—"

"Harsh, Isis?! She needs to learn to stop trusting those good-for-nothing thieves! I just won't allow Pharaoh's fiancé to be this way!" Yami turned, his wine-stained clothes dripping. Isis bowed her head and stood up. 'Poor Anzu...' She thought.

!

Anzu heard a knock on her door and Yami came in.

"Anzu."

"Go away!" Anzu threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

"Anzu, stop this. This isn't helping anyone. You can't starve yourself like this."

"It's only been a week." Anzu said, hiccuping.

"Anzu, come and eat."

"No!"

"We've almost won, why are you being so impudent?!" He snapped.

"Because you obviously have no respect for me, Yami!!! Leave me be!!" She cried in the pillows even more.

"Anzu, I have much respect for you, now please—"They heard a loud cheer from outside.

"I guess they won." Yami said, smiling. He looked over at Anzu and she went to the balcony. She looked over at the sands. Yami came beside her and brushed her tears away.

"Anzu, I am sorry, I was being rude to you, I know that, but this is all very stressful for me." Anzu didn't answer. He moved some hair out of her face. She lowered her eyes to her sandals and he frowned. "Anzu, I think it is time for us to marry." He said. She whipped around, facing him.

"MARRY?" She yelped.

"Of course, it is the right time." He took her hands. "Do you not agree, Anzu?"

"I-I-I suppose it is." Anzu murmured. Yami smiled at her, his face brightening up.

"Lovely. I shall inform Seto then." Yami left her room and Anzu fell against the balcony.

"Oh Malik...I am so sorry......" She whispered to herself.

!

Shizuka and Jou were helping Seto take the offerings for the Gods up to the statue of Obelisk.

"Seto, look." Shizuka pulled on his sleeve. They saw Yami, Shadii and Simon coming to them.

"Now what would the Pharaoh want?" Seto mumbled. Jou frowned.

"It'd better not be what I dink it is." Jou growled. Seto turned.

"What do you mean?"

"The marriage. He seems awfully happy about sometin." Shizuka noticed it to and braced herself.

"Greetings, Seto." Yami said, moving his hand from his lips to his forehead in a careless greeting. "Greetings." Seto mumbled, doing the same hand movement. "What is it?"

"I have good news! It is agreed that Anzu and I will be married 2 weeks from now." Shizuka let out a surprised cry and Jou growled in anger. Seto's mouth twitched.

"I see"

"So you had better hurry and prepare this, Seto." Yami growled out in a demanding voice. "It must be perfect!" Yami said, putting up a hand, trying to picture it.

"Of course" Seto said in a monotone voice.

"Alright?"

"As his highness wishes" Seto said in a mocking tone. Yami's eyes narrowed at him.

"And DON'T expect me to give thanks if these barbarians help." Yami spat. Seto didn't care what he called Jou, but Shizuka was different.

"I don't, highness." Seto ground out. Yami nodded and left.

"Seto...?" Shizuka shook his arm. He looked down at her. "What about Anzu?"

"I don't know, Shizuka." He said and nodded his head back to the offerings.

!

The Day of the Wedding 

Shizuka came in and looked at Anzu. She was in a long, silky, thin, white dress.

"Anzu"

"Shizuka!" She hugged Shizuka. "Shizuka, you must help me!"

"What?" Shizuka was confused.

"I can't marry Yami."

"Why not?"

"I love Malik, not Yami!" Shizuka felt her head spin.

"You love Malik?"

"Yes! Isis went to get me a horse, but you must stall the wedding until she gets back! Tell Seto!" Shizuka nodded and hurried to tell Seto.

"Seto!" She hissed. He looked down. He was holding a papyrus scroll in long robes.

"Shizuka? What are you doing here?"

"Listen to me, we have to stall the wedding, Anzu won't marry Yami."

"She has to!"

"No..." Shizuka shook her head. "She's going to Malik."

"What?! Why is she going to Malik!?"

"She loves him." Seto stared at Shizuka. His ice cold eyes drifted from her to the crowd.

"Dammit, ok. But how are we going to stall it?"

"Try to pick a fight with Jou, don't worry, anything will work." Seto nodded.

"Mutt!" Jou snapped his head to Seto.

"MUTT? Dammit Seto, stop callin me a mutt before I blow those insults up your ass!" Seto smirked. 'Perfect' Shizuka gave him thumbs up and left.

!

Anzu sighed. 'Thank Ra for Jou and his pride.'

"Anzu" Isis brought a horse in.

"Thanks so much, Isis, I don't know how to thank you!" Isis smiled lightly.

"You can thank me later, hurry!" Anzu hopped on the horse and Isis slapped the horse, making it bolt forward.

"Isis?" Shizuka walked up to her, her hands clasped.

"She will make it. Yami can't force her to hate Malik..." Isis whispered.

!

Anzu stopped in front of the gates of Gloriano. Niko looked up and jumped up in surprise.

"ANZU?"

"Niko, take my horse, hide it! Where is Malik?"

"Inside, but—"

"Open the gates!"

"I can't do that?"

"Niko...Open the damn gates!" Niko scrambled to open them. Anzu stalked through the city, her head held high. There was whispers behind tan hands, but she could give a rats ass. She jerked the doors open and Bakura jumped up. He looked at her and his eyes went wide.

"Anzu?"

"Where is Malik? I have to speak with him."

"Why are you in a wedding dress?"

"Answer me first." Bakura pointed and Anzu gave a small nod. She opened the door quietly and smiled at a slumbering thief. She kneeled down and Malik cracked an eye open.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No..." She hugged Malik, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Anzu, why are you here?" Malik asked, circling his arms around her small waist.

"I couldn't marry Yami, Malik! I-I love you." Malik pulled away from her, his lavender eyes scanning her face. His face softened and he gave a small smile.

"And I, you, little one." He whispered. She smiled and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "But wait, the wedding is going on right now?"

"Yes, I left before it started though."

"Anzu, you could be killed!"

"I don't care." Anzu said stubbornly. Malik stared at her and he sighed. He brought her to him and she sniffled.

!

Seto's stomach clenched. The bride was supposed to come out right now. Shizuka and Isis looked at each other, a look of tremor on their faces.

"Seto...Where is Anzu?" Yami mumbled to him.

"I don't know, highness" Seto lied. Yami's eyes went to Isis and Shizuka. They looked away from him. Yami growled and turned. "Shizuka, Isis." He snapped. They followed him away. The crowd was murmuring to each other. Jou was beginning to feel nervous around all the rich folk.

!

"Isis, Shizuka, you will tell me where Anzu is."

"No, my Pharaoh, we cannot."

"YOU KNOW!"

"No, we don't. She said she couldn't marry you because her heart rested elsewhere and she asked for our help and we did. We do not know where she went." Isis said calmly.

"Dammit! I knew it!" Yami hissed.

!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
DIS: Well, to those who are reading, there's only a few chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this. There may be angst coming up, I haven't decided. Review please!


	17. So this is how it ends

DIS: Chapter 17 is here. This may be the last chapter, I'm afraid. (bows) Or it might not be! Enjoy!

!

"Dammit! I knew it!" Yami hissed in anger. "It's that damn thief, Malik! I should've have known when he didn't kill her or THREATEN ME to kill her!" Isis' eyes were on the ground. "You two, come on!"

!

Niko saw Yami and Anzu came out. She took a deep breath. Yami slid off his horse, a stony hard expression on his face.

"Anzu, get on the horse."

"No"

"Anzu, get on the horse, NOW."

"No, Yami, I'm staying here"

"Why exactly?"

"Because I refuse to marry you, Yami. I would rather die."

"THEN DIE YOU WILL!!!" Yami snapped, taking out his dagger. Someone's own dagger caught against his. Yami's red-violet eyes met two fierce lavender ones. Yami hit his back and glared at Malik. "So, you are keeping her here."

"She is staying here by her own will, Yami, I'm not forcing her to stay." Malik hissed, venom in his tone.

"I won't allow this!!" Yami roared.

"Very well, but might I remind you that you are outnumbered." Yami's lips pursed. "Think wisely about what you are about to do, Yami." Malik said, a crazy smile on his lips. Yami glared hatefully at him and put his dagger away. He turned, his cape flying. He got on his horse and glared at them. Isis and Shizuka got down and watched him leave.

"Anzu." Shizuka hugged her friend. "It is so wonderful to know that you are happy." Anzu hugged her and Isis.

"I couldn't do it without you two." Isis looked at Malik and smiled. He was watching Anzu intently and eyeing her body in an appreciative way. When he realized Isis was watching, he jerked his head away from her and looked at Isis.

"What?" He asked her. Isis held her arms out and hugged her brother.

"It's nice to see you happy again, Malik." She kissed his cheek and he grunted, wiping his cheek like it was contaminated. Isis laughed and gave him a last squeeze.

!

Night 

Anzu splashed hot water on her face. She loved this hot spring.

"Enjoying your stay, I see?" Malik said, walking over to the spring, fully clothed. She blushed and sunk deeper into the muggy water.

"O-of course, I am!"

"Now Anzu, I think it's only fair for me to see you since you saw me."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO THOUGH!" He laughed at her and held her towel from his finger. Her jaw dropped and her face went red.

"I have ways with women." He said. Anzu glared at him and said, "I bet" She got out, her head held high, not letting her pride go down the drain. She snatched the towel from an awe stricken Malik. She stomped inside and Malik got out of his trance. He put a finger on his chin, his face a light red. 'Wow' He thought. He left inside and saw Anzu was already in bed. He slid in beside her and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, Anzu." She turned and smiled.

"I love you too, Malik." She felt his lips cover hers and she pressed her lips against his.

(DIS: I'd rather not get reported, so...We'll just keep the details of what they did to your imagination!)

!

A week later 

Anzu frowned at Yami. Malik was cuffed and Yami had him on the ground. Anzu felt her own hands being cuffed. Malik growled at Yami.

"Let me go, damn you!" Bakura looked miserable. He was cuffed and he was bloody from his struggle. He looked over at Anzu. She wasn't going to let this happen, was she?

"Yami, what are you doing?"

"Poor, poor, Anzu. You may be my sister, but you fell for Malik. It's too bad. All of these thieves, including you Anzu, are all going to the pike, one by one." Anzu's blue eyes went wide.

"Yami, no! Please don't do this!" Anzu begged.

"Please? No, sorry, my mind is made up." Yami motioned for his guards to get the others forward.

!

Anzu looked over at Bakura and Malik.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Malik moved over to her.

"It was going to happen eventually, Anzu." Bakura mumbled. Malik hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"We're the last ones left." Anzu sobbed into Malik's chest. A guard came in.

"Bakura" He took Bakura and he gave them a sad smile.

"See ya in the afterlife." He mumbled to them. Malik gave a sad look. Malik was next and it took awhile to get Anzu detached. When it was her turn, the guard was leering.

Anzu looked at the crowd. She saw 4 people who were together. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Anzu!!!" Shizuka called. "Be strong, Anzu!!" Shizuka even tried to run over to her, but Seto shoved her back to him and pushed her face to his chest, so she wouldn't have to see the sight. Yami tapped his foot. He waved a hand to the guard and she head was put in between the boards and...

Chop.

Shizuka heard the sound and she shouted into Seto's chest. Isis closed her eyes and silent tears rolled down her tan cheeks. Jou trembled in two confused emotions: Sadness & Anger.

!

1 year Later 

Jou looked at his brother-in-law, Seto and sighed. Shizuka was sitting next to Anzu's grave and had been there for more than 20 minutes. She finally stood up and waved to the two that she was ready to leave. She glanced behind her and put her hand to her lips.

"Friends for all of our lives." Shizuka whispered and jogged up next to Seto and Jou.

A light breeze blew across the grave...

Like dust in the wind, a soul rolled on the winds, thanking Shizuka for the flowers on the grave...

Anzu's soul.

!

!  
  
!  
  
DIS: The End. That was pretty depressing and angsty. I NEVER expected this to happen. Never ever...So sad...Sorry for the outcome. Thanks for everyone who reviewed this fic. I love you all! Not in that way though. Please review and expect a new Ancient Egyptian fic. See y'all!


End file.
